The Songstress Mage
by Rwbyknight
Summary: after reading much of Gamer95's fanfics I decided to try my own crossover character adopts Harry, but this will be a fem Harry
1. Chapter 1

**After reading much of Gamer95 I'm going to try my own anime character adopts Harry but this will be fem harry as I'm going to do a crossover of Harry Potter and Symphogear as our silver-haired gunner will be the one adopting the girl who lived. I'm doing this so I can get some fresh ideas rolling on the fact that I'm starting to be road blocked on some of my other fanfics, so let's start.  
**

"Mum I want to meet Zwei Wing now," a really fat child demanded, "We'll do the best we can sweetgums," the mother answered.

With how well Vermon was working at his drilling company, Grunnings, the higher ups allowed him and his family to go to Japan for a vacation. The only bad news is that they had to bring their freak of a niece along with them on the basis that his normal babysitter was away for a family reunion. Exiting the concert stadium, holing along their nephew, they went to see the singers of Zwei Wing, but the line was too long, "I want to see them NOW," their son demanded causing eyes to divert to them, "Sir I need you and your family to leave the stadium," a man in a suit instructed, "But we need to let my son meet Zwei Wing," the mother told him. "Well your causing a scene," a silver-haired female told, and turning red-faced he was forced to drag his son and wife, along with their niece, out of the building; however, the silver-haired lady heard the fatso mutter, "When we leave the building the freak is getting a beating," and saw that the black haired female flinch. "Shinji I'm going to step out for a moment," she told the man in the suit, "Alright Chris just don't stay out for too long," he said.

Exiting the building the now named Chris thought about all she's been through, Fine finding her meeting Hibiki, Tsubasa, and the others. Finding the meaning of friends and family fighting the Noise, and Carol (RK: this is when the series is finished even though I haven't gotten to that part of the anime) than becoming the bodyguard to Tsubasa and Maria. Following the fatso and his family she saw them turn the corner, " _That can't be right that's a dead end_ ," she thought to herself, thus she stood behind the wall and listened, "This is what you get freak for getting us kicked out," she heard the father said after each punched punch then heard, "But I wasn't the one yelling," then heard a resounding slap, "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK BACK TO ME," he roared.

Having enough, even though she's been there for a short time, she called the police then confronted the father, "Hey jackass stop beating the girl," she demanded. "You don't understand that thing is a freak," the mother told her, "The only freak is you for beating a defenseless little girl," Chris countered. "Wait you're the lady that kicked us out," the younger fatso said pointing at her, "Yeah because you were making a scene," the silver-haired girl told them as sirens were heard and two police cars blocked the only exit, "Alright hands where we can see them," an officer ordered them. Enraged Vermon was about to reach for her freak of a niece but was stopped by a stick of some sort and turning to where it originated the family saw Chris with her hand extended, "Please come quietly or we'll have to use force," an officer ordered, "But please let me have a reason to beat you to living hell and back," Chris added.

Already knowing that it was over the mother and son raised their hands in the air as the police handcuffed them and the knocked out man.

Walking over to the little girl Chris gently shook her, "What," she said before seeing Chris, "Please don't hurt me," she begged closing her eyes and covering her face. Eyes narrowing at the damage Chris picked her up, "No don't I have to get my beatings for being a freak," she said squirming, "No need to worry about them now," Chris whispered, "They won't be able to touch you anymore." This caught attention; "Really?" she asked receiving a nod, "Thank you . . . mama," the black haired muttered receiving a blush.

"Hey Chris what took you so long?" an orange haired girl asked before seeing the little girl, "What happened to her?" she asked shock in her eyes. "I'll explain after she gets some medical attention, Hibiki," Chris answered.

Bringing her to the old HQ everyone saw the scars on the child, "What happened to her Chris?" a black haired girl asked. "You know the scene the fatso caused back after the concert correct?" the silver haired female asked receiving nods, "I overheard the fatso mutter about giving a beating to his niece," she said pointing to the girl, "So I followed and even though I heard it for a short time I couldn't take it anymore so I called the cops and confronted said, fatso," she finished. "Why would they do something like that?" a blond haired girl asked, "When I picked her up she said and I quote 'No don't I have to get my beatings for being a freak'," Chris answered. "The only freaks I see are them," a blue haired female said glaring at a wall, "Girls you need to see this," a red haired male called out causing them to rush to the hospital where they all gasp at the wounds, "Most if not all of them were caused by blunt object and a studded belt," a short-haired female reported, "She looks like she's still a baby," Hibiki said, "When we took a blood sample it turns out she's five," the female answered. "Please tell me there are no other injuries?" the black haired girl begged, "Well Miku she's malnourished for one," the female began as they sighed in relief, "And what about," the light pink haired girl began but couldn't finish her sentence, "No Maria she wasn't," the short haired girl answered. But before they say anything else the girl in question started to stir, "Where am I?" she asked before seeing the people, "Who are you?" she asked scared before seeing a familiar face.

"You're the one that saved me," she said staring at Chris, "Yeah I did, do you have a name?" Chris asked. "I'm called freak," she answered before looking down to see her scars, "Please tell me you didn't see my scars?" she begged, "Yes we did sweetie," the female in a suit answered. They were shocked when she started to hyperventilate, "Uncles going to kill me, he said if anyone saw the scars I'm going to die," she said, "Hey it's alright like I said they won't touch you," Chris said hugging her, "They will never get to you ever again," she whispered gently rubbing her back and started to sing.

As she sang the little girl started to quiet down, "Thank you, mama," she said before falling asleep. "So your mama now huh," the blond haired girl grinned, "Shut it Kirika," Chris whispered as the little girl was still in her arms. "But seriously what are you going to do?" the blue-haired girl asked, "I'm going to adopt her," the silver-haired girl answered, "And if one of you objects see what happens if you try and take her away from me," Chris said glaring at the others, "Hey don't worry we would never do that," another black twin haired girl said. "Yeah Shirabe's right motherhood is good for you," Maria told her. "But will I be a good mother?" Chris muttered but the others heard it, "Now why are you doubting yourself?" Miku asked, "Well my childhood isn't all that well," Chris answered, "Which makes you all the better choice to raise her," the spike red haired male said, "You understand what it's like to be in her place," he explained. "Genjuro is right," the short black haired female said, "And remember you aren't alone," Shinji told her, "Just say the word and we'll help in any way we can," the blue haired girl added. "Thank you Tsubasa everyone," Chris said as the little girl woke up once more but was calmer than earlier, "How was your nap sweetie?" Chris asked, "It was fine mama," the girl said before widening her eyes and covered her eyes. "Now what's wrong?" Chris asked in a motherly voice, surprising her and the others, "I called you mama without asking so now I get a beating," she answered making them frown. "Well, what if I told you that I really want to be your mama?" Chris told her, "Are you serious?" she asked, "Of course my daughter," Chris said starting to sing once more.

(Inuyasha's Lullaby - lyrics by Lizz)

 _Cast away your worries, my dear  
For tomorrow comes a new day  
Hold to me, you've nothing to fear  
For your dreams are not far away  
As you lay your head and you rest  
May your dreams take over, my love  
Listen close, my son of the west  
For your destiny lies above  
Though the world is cruel  
There's a light that still shines  
In the darkest days of our lives  
When all hope seems lost  
and you can't find your way  
Think of me as you look to the sky  
Child mine, your future is bright  
For your father's blood's in your veins  
In dark times, I pray you will fight  
For the world will soon know your name_

"That was nice of you," Miku said when the song was over, "Thanks," Chris smiled before turning to her new daughter, "Sweet dreams my little one," she whispered kissing her on the forehead where a lightning bolt rests. "Wait can you get a scan on that scar," Genjuro ordered seeing it for the first time along with the rest of the group.

"I have a feeling about what you're talking about but it seems like a normal scar," the short haired girl answered, "I'm not too sure about that Aoi it looks too perfectly shaped to be a normal scar," Shinji said. "I just realized what about a name for the little one," Miku voiced, "We'll talk about it in the morning," Chris answered, "That's fine," Genjuro waved, "So are you going to be sleeping with your new child?" he asked, "Yeah I am," Chris answered with a smile.

 **Alright, the first chapter is done hope you all liked it. Yes, I'll have Ozpin, Glynda, and Smith appear because they seem like the perfect fit for this like my other stories, see you all later.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm back with a new chapter of Daughter of a Rock Singing Fighter, for this chapter I'll maybe put in a time skip maybe not you'll see as the story progresses, now on with the show.  
**

Waking up the little black haired girl looked around first scared of the new environments but then remembered what happened yesterday before she went to bed, " _I have a new mommy_ ," she thought happily. "Nice to see you awake little one," a voice said scaring her and woke up Chris in the process, "Huh what's going on?" she asked before seeing her new daughter shaking, "Hey what's wrong?" she asked. "She scared me," she said pointing to Aoi, "Sorry," Aoi said sheepishly, "It's alright but where's the kitchen?" she asked confusing them, "Why would you want to know?" her new mommy asked. "So I can cook," was her answer, "Did those monsters force you to cook?" her new mommy asked, "Yes along with other chores and if I didn't complete them in time or incorrectly I would get beatings to not having any food," she answered, "Well you don't have to do those anymore and can be a normal girl," Chris told her. "How do I become a normal girl mommy?" the little one asked surprising her and the others, "You don't how to be a normal girl?" Chris questioned, "Yes mommy I did chores for as long as I can remember," the little girl answered. "I'm so glad those monsters are in jail," Maria said scaring the little girl, "Oh hi," she shyly waved hugging Chris, "Hello little one," Genjuro gently said, "Hello," she whispered, "Now can you tell me if you have another name?" he asked and while she didn't see it they all frowned when she shook her head, "Freak is the only name I have," she answered.

"Well what if mommy gave you a different name?" Chris asked, "Really?" she asked, "Yes," Chris smiled receiving a nod. "So what's a good name for you?" Chris asked, "But will it be a Japanese name or an American name?" Tsubasa asked, "Either one's fine with me," the little girl answered. Thinking it was Hibiki that thought of a name, "What about Emerald it's a shade of green," she voiced, "Or Midori it also means green," Tsubasa followed, "I like Midori more," the little one said. "Alright you are now Midori Yukine," Chris smiled as the little one cheered, "Mama can you please introduce me to your friends?" Midori asked.

"Of course dear," Chris said, "Starting off we have a girl with chestnut hair, Hibiki, then her friend Miku, the girl with the bow at the back of her hair," said girls waved and smiled. "The next two are Kirika, the blond haired girl, and Shirabe, the girl with twin tails," Shirabe let loose a small grin as Kirika posed with a piece sign, "The older girls are Tsubasa, the blue haired girl, and Maria, the girl with light pink hair," said girls smiled at Midori, "Zwei Wing," Midori said pointing at the pair. "I take it you enjoyed our concert?" Maria asked, "Yes it was good," the black haired Yukine answered.

"Now the adults," Chris spoke up, "The first two are Shinji, Zwei Wing's manager, and Aoi his assistant," they smiled at the little one, "And the red-haired man is Genjuro, my boss," Chris finished. "Hi Mr. Genjuro," Genjuro laughed, "There's no need to add Mr. to my name juar call me Genjuro."

"You know she's going to have to learn Japanese if she going to be able to understand us," Shirabe spoke up, "She's got a point," Tsubasa nodded, "Japanese?" Midori asked tilting her head, but this caused the girls to scream out, "Kawaii," scaring Midori making her run behind Genjuro, "Please hold back on the yelling please you scared little Midori-chan," he laughed making the girls pause. "Sorry sweetie but that was too cute," Chris said hugging her child, "Mama what's Cawai?" she asked trying to pronounce the world, "It's Kawaii a k and two I's," Chris chuckled, "Is that Japanese," the little girl asked, "Yes and you'll be hearing it a lot more while you're here," Chris answered.

"Then what do I call you in Japanese?" Midori asked, "Well you can call me mama but the Japanese translation is Kaa-san," Chris answered. "Caa-san," Midori asked, "No Midori it's with a K and not a C," Chris told her making her sad, "Will I have to get hit for not getting it?" she asked, "No unless you do something really bad I'll never hit you," Chris told her. "Thank you Kaa-san," Midori grinned.

It's been a year since Chris adopted Midori and thanks to her Kaa-san along with her Oba-sans and Oji-sans she started to grow into the height she should be at. With how much influence her new Kaa-san had on her it was bound to happen when Midori asked if she could learn how to protect herself, "Kaa-san?" Midori asked as the gang was in the old HQ. "Yes my sweet musume-chan," Chris said picking her up, "Can I learn how to fight?" she asked surprising them, "And why would you want to learn how to fight Mei-chan (Mei=niece in Japanese)," Tsubasa asked. "So I can be like Kaa-san and beat people up when they annoy me," Midori answered with a smile, "I feel like you're influencing her in a bad way Chris-chan," Miku nervously chuckled, "Well she's not wrong," Chris said giving her daughter a cookie. "She'll need a way to defend herself," the mother said, "What about Genjuro?" Hibiki said as they all turned to the man in question, who was surprised when he heard his name being spoken, "I mean he's the one who trained me and look at how I turned out," Hibiki explained, "Well she has been trying to lift my bokken for a while now," Tsubasa commented, "As well as watching more music based anime," Kirika voiced. "Guess all the stories I've told her bed time stories of our fights," Chris chuckled, "Yeah I want to be like Kaa-san and everyone else," Midori said with a smile.

"Guess it's time to break out the old training gear," Genjuro said, "As long as you agree," he said towards Chris. "Just make sure it isn't too rough for her," she voiced, "Of course," the spike red head answered with a grin as Midori cheered.

At the beginning of her training, they all wondered why she wasn't complaining as even though Genjuro toned it down for Midori even though kids like her should have complained. When they asked she said, "Uncle would beat her whenever she complained," this made them frown at the reminder, but turning to the fatso and his family they've been deported back to Britain and were ordered to never return.

Returning to Midori's training it seemed that puberty hit her at an early age, "Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to be smacking those love fool boys away from my little girl," Chris muttered. "You'll have to do that anyways considering that puberty hit her early," Miku chuckled as they watched Midori go through drills with her bokken while training with Tsubasa.

It was on one of those training days is that Shinji noticed something, "Hey is it me or are her wounds healing faster than normal," when he voiced this the others started to notice it as well. "Yeah all her wounds from training are healing faster than normal," Maria noted, "Midori-chan can you come here please," Chris called out. "Yes, Kaa-san?" Midori asked when she arrived, "Sweetie, do you know why you are healing faster than normal?" Chris asked and they were all worried when she started to pale, "Oh no I did it again," Chris looked concerned, "Stay back Kaa-san I don't want to hurt you," Midori said stepping back. "What's going on Midori?" Chris asked, "It's the reason why uncle calls me a freak and beats me," she said stepping back even more, but before she could bolt Chris was quicker and hugged her panicking daughter. "No matter what power you hold I'll always see you as my daughter," she whispered, "Even if you see me as a freak?" she asked making Chris stare at her eye to eye, "You have a special ability so don't let anyone else tell you that you're a freak because to me you're my special little musume-chan," letting the tears flow Midori muttered out a 'Kaa-san' before hugging her. "Chris is right Mei-chan," Tsubasa voiced as they all surrounded her, "In our eyes you are special," Midori, after hearing that started to cry some more before falling asleep.

After that she would smile whenever her special abilities went active, "Did she really use her powers to copy Silica's clothes from Sword Art Online?" Hibiki asked seeing the mostly red outfit. "So I'm not the only one seeing things," Shirabe spoke up, "No we're seeing things as well," Kirika said.

On her break day from training, it was when they went to the park is then Midori accidentally bumped into someone, "Sorry sir," she apologized. The man waved, "No need to apologize it was my fault for not looking at where I was going," this is when a blond haired woman stepped next to him, "I swear Headmaster Ozpin you get distracted over the most simplest of things," she said while shaking her head. "Yeah Midori is like that as well when it comes to trying to read her manga while she walks," Chris chuckled, "Kaa-san I've told you before if Kakashi from Naruto could do it then so can I," Midori pouted, "It seems like a good trick to make people mad and blindly attack me in rage," she added. "Oh your Midori Yukine," Ozpin said, "Hai what is it that you want?" she asked, "And you're her mother I take it?" he asked, "Yes I'm Chris Yukine what do you want with my daughter?" Chris asked pulling Midori behind her.

"No need to be suspicious," Ozpin said, "You see I run a school for gifted children," Chris raised an eyebrow at the gifted children. "Please if you allow us we'll explain in more detail in a more private setting," Ozpin said, "If you're sure," Chris said as she leads them back to her room, "Hey Chris who are they?" Aoi asked seeing the two adults catching everyone's attention. "Ozpin?" Chris had to turn to the man hoping she got his name correct which she did, "Has something to talk about involving Midori," she explained.

"If we're all gathered," Ozpin said, "Yeah we're all here," Genjuro answered.

"Alright then has Midori experience anything wired around her?" Ozpin asked putting them on guard fast. "You mean like levitating a few things, healing faster than normal, and being able to copy spells and outfits from different anime?" Midori asked, "Wait we know about the first two but what about the last one?" Hibiki asked. "I was watching bleach in the base when I unknowingly spoke the same words as one of the Hadō spells and blew up one of the desks then used my magic fix it," Midori nervously chuckled. "So her special powers let her copy spells and outfits," Maria voiced, "What if we were to tell you that special ability is called magic," the blond haired woman revealed, "Wait so magic does exist," Kirika said shocked.

"Yes there is a whole community of those like us," Ozpin said, "And you run a school for magic users," Midori said remembering what he said when they met. "Yes and I'll be proud to have you in my school," Ozpin said with a smile, "What subject do you have at your school?" Chris asked wanting to know the subjects being taught there, "Besides the magical kind like Potions and Transfiguration we also teach the mundane subject, unlike other magical schools," the blond haired female answered, "Forgive me for asking but can we have a name?" Shinji asked, "Oh sorry I'm Glynda the VP of the school," Glynda answered. "It's your choice musume-chan, do you want to go?" the silver-haired mother told her daughter, "I want to go to this magical school," Midori answered, "I can go so far learning on my own and it will help me try and better control my magic, and I'll be able to keep paste with my mundane education," she explained.

"If you're sure," Chris said seeing the same look in her eyes when she herself was determined, "Will she be able to come home on breaks?" Chris asked. "Yes the school runs on the same semester schedule like mundane schools so she'll be able to return for summer, winter breaks along with any other break we have," Glynda answered, "When do you pick up pick up Midori to get her school supplies?" Genjuro asked, "With school beginning soon we'll get them in two days if that's fine with Midori," Ozpin said turning to the girl in question. "Yeah two days are perfect," she answered, "Alright see you in two days," Glynda said as they teleported out.

"If she's going into unknown territory I guess it's time to give you an early birthday present," Genjuro voiced walking over to the desk. "Is that what I think it is?" Midori asked taking the jewel, "While it may look like the sealed form of the Relics this is a custom relic. Using the info from the other's relics we've made you a custom one that suits you," Shinji explained. "Thank you I love it," Midori cheered, "Why don't you try activating it," Shirabe told her, "Just right after getting it, are you sure?" Tsubasa pointed out remembering when Kanade first sang her song resulting in her coughing up blood. "I'm sure she can handle it," Chris said fully confident in her daughter in all but blood, "After all she's my daughter." Taking a deep breath Midori sang, "Watashi no noroi o okurimono ni kae saseru (translation: Let my curse turn into a gift)," in a burst of light the group could see that Midori now was garbed in a form fitting one piece similar to her mother with two belts intercrossing between her chest and the sleeves going from her elbows to her hand making them fingerless gloves. On the right side of her waist was a long half skirt reaching her knee cap and behind those are two upside down jet like wings, with her helmet being a fusion of Hibiki's and her mother's finishing the look with mid-high heel shoes. The armor was outer thigh to the feet as the shoes had their own armor with the arm guards and the dominating colors are emerald and an ice mint color.

"So how do I look?" Midori shyly asked doing a twirl, "While you look great Mid-chan I have to ask why are our Symphogear outfits so form fitting?" Hibiki asked. The older adults shrugged, "Honestly we have no clue we just rolled with it," Shinji answered.

"Well let's see what weapons you have?" Kirika asked making Midori concentrate resulting in many diamond shaped plates to surround her. "And what do these do?" Maria asked looking closely at them; thus, igniting Midori to concentrate once more as they formed a shield to firing laser blasts, "Man I was hoping for at least a gun or a sword," Midori whined, "But I can work with this," she finished but to everyone's surprise some of the plates formed to make a sword, "I wonder if the respond to your thoughts," Miku said speaking her mind. "Well let's see," Midori said licking her lips as the plates formed into a seal, "Don't you think of using a spell from Bleach while we're in short distance young lady," Chris said seeing as they were all in one room and from what she's seen of the spells in Bleach they tend to be explosive, "Sorry Kaa-san," Midori sheepishly said dismantling the seal as she turned back to her normal outfit before falling over; however, Hibiki caught her before she hit the ground. "Guess that must have drained her," Chris chuckled as they all heard her gently breathing.

As the two days quickly passed by Ozpin came by, "Oh Ozpin as it already been two days?" Chris asked, "Yes time does indeed fly when it comes for the youngling to leave the nest," Ozpin smiled, "Yes it surely does," Chris agreed with a smile. "Hi Headmaster here to pick me up?" Midori voiced turning the adult's attention to the young female seeing wearing an icy green corset tank top and an emerald green collar vest with a thigh length skirt with shorts underneath and half way knee length socks and sneakers. "So how do I look Kaa-san?" Midori asked doing a little twirl, "Very stylish dear," Chris smiled, "Thanks, I borrowed from Kirika oba-chan," her daughter answered.

"Oh before you get her school things can you see if you can find if her birth parents left her anything," Chris told the headmaster, "Oh she's adopted," Ozpin said raising an eyebrow at the new info. "Kaa-san I don't care if my birth family left me anything my family will always be you and the others," Midori told her, "I know but would it be nice to have some info on your birth family," Chris countered, "Fine you win," the adopted Yukine said.

"Of course," Ozpin told her placing a hand on Midori's shoulder as they flashed away. "Whoa," was the only thing Midori could say looking at the Japan magical alley for the first time, "Common Midori let's head to the bank first," Ozpin voiced snapping the girl out of her awe. Following her future headmaster, they walked towards a pure white building with the pillars being a solid gold. "Headmaster, what are they?" Midori asked seeing the guards, "Those are called Tengu and they run the bank," Ozpin answered

"How can I help you today?" the creature asked signaling for Ozpin and Midori to step forward, "We'll be needing an inheritance test for Midori Yukine," Ozpin answered.

"Then please follow Silverfang to the Inheritance room," the tengu said pointing to another tengu, "Thank you, sir," Midori smiled surprising the accountant. "Alright here we are," Silverfang announced, "Thank you Mr. Silverfang," Midori waved as they entered, "Hello there I heard you need an Inheritance test done," a female tengu said seeing them enter, "Yes Ms.-" "Moonlily," "Ms. Moonlily my charges mother wishes to know if her birth family has left anything for her," Ozpin said pointing to Midori who was looking around the room. "Miss," Moonlily said making Midori jump, "Sorry for not paying attention I was in awe at all the magic," Midori told her, "That's fine but in for an Inheritance test I'm going to need a three drops of blood on this contract," Moonlily told her sliding the contract and a dagger over to her. "Sure," Midori smiled using the dagger to form a small cut as three drops fell on the paper causing it to shine.

 **Name: Rosanna 'Rose' Potter**

 **DOB: July 31, 1980**

 **Birth Mother: Lily Potter**

 **DOD: Oct 31, 1981**

 **Birth Father: James Potter**

 **DOD: Oct 31, 1981**

 **Heir: Yuna Akaike, Cloud Strife, Merlin, Potter, Gryffindor, Ley Flay, Pentagon**

"You're the Girl-Who-Live!" Ozpin yelled out shocked, "Uh what are you talking about?" Midori asked. This caused Ozpin to go tell a story about who she is in Great Britain, "Uh I've been a slave to my aunt and uncle since I was five then I was adopted by Kaa-san," Midori explained.

"So do you want to change your name?" Moonlily asked, "Can I still keep everything from my birth name?" Midori asked, "Yes you will and by doing this you'll never show up on the Hogwarts enroll list," the tengu explained, "Then please do," the young lady answered. After another hour going through all the paperwork, Rosanna Potter died and Midori Yukine lives, "Thank you Ms. Moonlily," Midori told the tengu before she and the headmaster left.

"Let's get your wand first as they'll take the longest to get," Ozpin said ending up at the wand store, "Ah Ozpin how are you?" an old male voice said as the pair entered the room, "I'm good Tenmei (Rosario + Vampire) but I'm here with an incoming student," Ozpin said gesturing to Midori. "Hello," she waved, "Pleasure my dear," Tenmei smiled, "Now why don't we get you a custom wand," he said leading her to the back, "Is there a difference in how the wand is made?" she asked curious in how it's made, "Yes there are two ways to make a wand," Tenmei began, "Wand Makers, like those in Britain, make many wands in hope of finding the perfect wand for the wizard or witch while Wand Crafters, found in most of the world, personally craft the perfect wand for the wizard or witch," he explained as they entered a room. "Alright now we need to find the outer shell of the wand the wood," Tenmei told presenting multiple types of wood blocks to her, "Let your instinct find the right wood for you," he answered her unspoken question making her nod in understanding as she closed her eyes and let her magic flow out of her resulting in a block of wood to glow, "Ah Cherry wood probably one of the most well-known wand woods in Japan," Tenmei explained.

"Now to do the same with the wand cores," the wand crafter told her as this time containers of different materials appeared Midori closed her eyes once more as her new animal companion and two jars lit up like a Christmas tree. "So the hair string of a Yukionna, a feather from a Thunderbird and a Dragon Whisker. The first is mostly over emotional and fickle by most, the second can sense danger and will let loose a curse of their own, and the last is known with those of great talent or power," he explained. "And now the jewel amplifier," Tenmei said as different jewelry were presented to Midori, "So this is the last one?" she asked while concentrating resulting in her won jewel to light up, "This may be a problem," she said after seeing her necklace glow. "How can it be a problem?" Tenmei asked, "You see it would be better if I show you," Midori explained before she started to sing, "Watashi no noroi o okurimono ni kae saseru," and morphed into her battle outfit, "I see how this can be a problem," Tenmei said scratching his chin.

"If you leave it with me I can see if I can work that gem with the wand and when you come back see if that song of yours still works," Tenmei explained, "Sure I'm fine with that," Midori said handing the necklace to him.

"Alright where to first?" Midori asked leaving the shop, "Don't worry I have your school supply list," Ozpin said taking it out. "I appreciate you coming with me but don't you have other things to do considering that you're a headmaster?" Midori asked, "While I have my fair share of paperwork I'm able to quickly finish it before meeting you," Ozpin answered taking her store to store. Entering a pet store to get Midori her familiar as a six-winged bird flew straight towards her upon entering teh shop, "Impressive," Ozpin commented, "Why is that Headmaster?" Midori asked playing with the bird, "Birds like those are considered royalty so be careful who you come into contact with for they'll try and take that bird from you," Ozpin explained. "Well you're the first miss," the store worker said walking up to them, "What do you mean?" Midori asked as the bird now sat on her shoulder, "Every time someone buys that bird they always return it within two days," the worker explained, "So him coming to someone is a first." Thinking it over Midori asked the bird of prey, "So do you wish to stay with me?" she asked and got her answer when the bird gently bit her ear, "Well then while you head for the front counter I'll gather up the supplies and other equipment for the fella," the worker said heading off somewhere, "So as the worker called you a him I'm guessing you're a boy," Midori stated as the two humans plus animal were at the front desk, "So do you think Rai is a good name for you, it means lighting in Japanese," the adopted Yukine asked and after thinking of it the bird nodded, "Well all of this together should be a total of $40.50," the worker said as Midori gave the same amount.

"Now time to get your wand," Ozpin said as they returned to the wand shop, "Ah welcome back Ozpin Midori," Tenmei said exiting the back room. "So wand doc how is it?" Midori asked walking to the front, "Well I'll let you be the judge of that," he chuckled at the nickname handing the wand to her. taking the wand Midori saw musical notes engraved into it, "So are you going to transform?" Ozpin asked surprising her, "The Japanese Ministry of Magic have, of course, known about the Noise event and those involved," the headmaster explained seeing the look, and after she sang there wasn't much change to the outfit. "Now let me check my weapon," Midori said as the diamond shaped plates appeared but these had runes carved on them, "Well since you've given me a chance to work with an unknown object I won't charge you for it," Tenmei told her, "But I will charge for the wand holster."

 **Ending it here Wow that took longer than normal, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. For the plates, I got the idea from Conception 2 Chloe's weapon so I, of course, don't own that. Next chapter will probably be an insight into Dumbledore and his plans for Midori going up in flames tell me in the reviews or just PM me, see you later.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright for the beginning part of the chapter will be an insight of Dumbledore before we return to Midori, but don't worry I'll find a way for her to return to Britain probably through an exchange student situation. Now on with the show**

"What do you mean Rosanna isn't in the book for incoming and future students?" a female witch demanded, "That's what I'm trying to find out Minerva," an old man that was clearly color blinded in how he dressed told her as they were staring at a book where the formerly named Rosanna vanished. "So where did you leave my goddaughter Professor," a man with long black hair asked, "I left her with Petunia," he answered before being flung to the back wall, "You bastard Petunia and her husband hates anything involving magic and will use any chances to beat Rosanna," the man roared, "Did you even imagine what would happen if they I don't know try and rape her?"

Turning white at the thought the man quickly put on his traveling cloak before vanishing followed by the others as all three appeared at the home of Petunia.

"Oh what do you freaks want?" she asked upon seeing who the old man asked was at the door, "I was wondering if we could meet Rosanna by any chance?" "Too late we left her in Japan," she answered with a sneer. "What do you mean 'left her in Japan'?" Minerva questioned, "That's right we were kicked out of Japan but before we were dragged away by the authorities she was in the care of some woman," Petunia explained. "Now leave before my husband comes home from home," she said slamming the door on their faces.

Returning to Hogwarts, the three were in the office, "What possessed you to leave Rosanna there of all places?" the black haired man demanded, "Lily pacifically said, no let me rephrase that, outright demanded that Rosanna would NEVER set foot anywhere near that place." 

"Sirius at the time I was sure that Petunia would get over her hatred for what happened all those years ago and raise Rosanna," the old man explained eternally thinking about how his plan was already up in flames. "Forget about the reasons now we have to find Rosanna and why she isn't on the list anymore," Minerva explained, "I'll go see if Remus can help he knows more about the muggle world than the rest of us," Sirius explained receiving nods before leaving. "Where are you? I won't have my plans turn into flames," the headmaster said to himself ignoring the sad shrill of the bird.

Turning to Midori we see her in her battle outfit her weapons out attacking another female with blonde hair in a white shirt with a blue border and a long skirt with the same border line color. "Alright that's enough," a female called out, "That was a good spar Selena," Midori told her sparring partner shaking hands, "Yeah that was great thanks for not going all out on me," she smiled, "Well how can you improve if I don't go all out," Midori asked. "The enemy isn't going to hold back then why should I?" the teacher nodded, "She's right even if we are in times of peace you'll never know when another war will break out so we have to be ready at all cost," she explained.

Dismissing her class Midori thought back from when she was 6 to now. Getting used to not being home for most of the school year was tough seeing as she was still an easily scared little girl. But once getting out of her shell a bit made her blossom as she started to be more cheery and gained a bunch more friends; however that gave Midori her first problem of being a pretty popular girl as the fanboys wouldn't stop following her and asking her out on dates. "Hey Midori-chan ready for the flood of fanboys?" Selena grinned as most of the girls started to giggle, or chuckle for the tomboys, when Midori ranted, "I'm so tired of those boys pestering me for dates when I'm clearly not interested," finished with her giggling another female told her, "Well you are the most well-developed girl in our class." She was right as the years grew kind towards Midori already having a chest rivaling her mother, "So they're after my body huh," she muttered, "That's it one more time I'm about to go lesbian," she said flicking her silver hair, that's right people silver hair as you see upon returning home Midori explained about blood rituals to Chris and asked if she could be her blood-related mother which ended in Chris hugging the life out of her daughter.

And with the help of Ozpin Midori is truly Midori Yukine blood-related daughter of Chris Yukine but she still had her green eyes. Back to Midori in the present she was currently exiting the girl's changing room when she saw something that made her blood boil as in front of her were three older school boys picking on a Yukionna; though, even if most of the countries outside of Britain accepted the human attributed magical creatures, Yukionna and Vampires for example, there are still those who pick on them. "Hey jackasses stop picking on that girl," Midori yelled catching the attention of all four of them, "And what are you going to do about it?" the opposed leader asked before the look of pain covered his face since Midori walked up to him and kicked him in the nuts, "You teme's want a piece as well?" she asked before ducking under a punch sending her own to the guy that sent the punch then jumping back she low kicked the third guy making him fall to the ground. However before he could get up Midori lightly pressed her high heeled shoe on his neck, "So are you going to pick on any other students here?" she asked with a smile, "No," he choked seeing as his friends were quickly sent to the floor by the chick, "Good now get out of here before you end up like your friends," Midori said gesturing to the other two groaning males.

"Really Midori another fight?" a female voice lamented, "Not my fault Glynda-sensei, they were picking on poor Mizore," Midori explained helping the girl up, "You alright Mizore-chan?" she asked looking her over before seeing blood leaking from her mouth. "How dare they make you bleed," she growled hugging the Yukionna before glaring at the downed males only to see them both gone, "The only reason you aren't in detention is that you stopped three seniors from picking on another student," Glynda said typing on her scroll before closing it. "Now seeing as its break you bring her to the infirmary," Glynda ordered, "Sure thing VP," Midori said heading to the infirmary followed by Mizore.

"Hey Midori why's Mizore like that?" a male voice asked, "Just a couple of seniors thinking they can get away beating Mizore-chan, but don't worry I took care of them," Midori answered turning to a black haired male as he was also in the school uniform. "How bad did they hurt Mizore-chan," a female asked, "Made her get a bloody mouth seeing as the punch was enough to draw blood," the Yukine answered, "Alright now boy bad did you hurt them?" another female asked. "Kicked one on the nuts, another one in the gut, and tripped the last one but placed my heeled shoe on his neck letting him know that harming other students of this academy is frowned upon," Midori answered, "So not too bad Fate-chan Asuna-chan," turning to face her friends, "So you ready for the weekend to start?" the black haired male asked, "You bet Kirito," the now silver-haired girl answered.

Arriving at the infirmary the nurse on the lock looked up and giggled, "Another fight Midori-chan?" she asked seeing as Midori was the one who normally sent all kinds of bullies into her infirmary. "Yup now where are those two baka's?" she asked looking around making the nurse giggle once more, "Sorry to disappoint but Glynda knew you would go looking for them here so she took them to another part of the school to be treated knowing that you would want revenge on Mizore's behalf." Sighing Midori turned to the Yukionna, "Are you sure you're going to be alright seeing as I need to be in class soon?" she asked, "Yes and thank you for helping me," Mizore told her giving the silver-haired green eyed witch a sucker, "Oh cotton candy one of my favs," Midori said after having a lick before her figure fell apart into her well-known diamond plates before they to vanished.

When school finally let out Midori, after saying goodbyes to her friends, teleported straight home, "Kon'nichiwa," Midori yelled entering the house, "Hello to you as well musume," Chris answered, "But can you please tell me why Glynda called saying that you got in another scuffle?" she asked. "Hey they started it when I saw them pick on Mizore-chan," Midori said hands raised up, "And that's why you aren't grounded," Chris nods, "Well what are you standing there for? Take a shower and get dressed for training with Maria and Tsubasa," Chris told her daughter making her dash towards the shower room.

CLANG, CLANG

"That's enough, for now, Midori-chan," Tsubasa said taking off her helmet, "Thanks, Oba-chan," Midori smiled. Training with Tsubasa was always intense but rewarding, "Hey Mid-chan," Maria called out, "You ready for my training?" she asked, "Of course I am," Midori grinned before they clashed for about an hour before taking another break. "Man I don't know if it's just me getting older but you're starting to tire me out," Maria said stretching her muscles, "Common Oba-chan you're not that old," Midori smiled.

At a different part of the world high classed figures were discussing future plans, "And that is why I wish to propose a plan for an exchange of students," Dumbledore finished before sitting down. "I can see rewards in that plan," an African wizard said after some thoughts, "But will the exchanged students be at the grade as in their original school or start at the bottom and for how long will they be exchange students?" Ozpin voiced, "Because depending on the students some will be in their first year to their final year," he pointed out showing examples by the diverse student forms. "Let's focus on the younger years first," a Chinese witch said as most of the forms vanished, "And as for your first question Ozpin I would say return to their first years to give them the full experience of being an exchange student," a Bulgarian wizard answered.

" _All is according to plan, the sooner my pawn is returned to me the sooner I'll be declared the ruler of the wizarding world than the muggle world_ ," Dumbledore thought but unknown to him he would be fail thanks to a teenage girl.

When the school started it was wired for everyone, both students, and teachers, when Glynda spoke over the intercom that all students to head to the auditorium. "Alright, I'm guessing you're all wondering why you are here?" Ozpin said as he saw varies nods, "Well returning from the International Council of Wizards after the weekend meeting the varies heads decided to have an exchange program of sorts," he explained surprising them all, "The exchange students will begin at the bottom of the hosting school for a full experience," hearing this most of the seniors hope they won't get picked as they were about to graduate soon. "Alright questions before I call the two students?" Ozpin asked, "Yeah are the seniors going to participate?" a student asked, "No the juniors and seniors are not participating," the headmaster answered making most of them sign in relief and the younger years curse, "When the exchange program is finished are the exchanged students return to the year they left or will they be able to graduate upon returning?" another student asked.

"Well that is where the summer and winter breaks come in as the returning student will be able to catch up with their classmates for a catch-up session," Ozpin explained, "So you'll be able to graduate with your class even if you're still in the exchange program." Seeing the varies nods the headmaster cleared his throat, "Alright may the following students step down," he ordered, "Yukine Midori and Shinozaki Rika," hearing their names the girls stepped to the stage, "At least we're in this together Rika-chan," Midori smiled. "And the school they're be going to is Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Great Britain" Ozpin announced as shock entered Midori's eyes, she had to return to the place that was basically hell for her why the gods must be laughing at her. "Midori-chan," Rika voiced snapping Midori out of her thoughts, "Yeah?" she asked when she realized that her friends were surrounding her, "You were out of it for a when it was announced you were going to Hogwarts," Asuna said as they all looked worried for her.

"Let's just say I have a grudge against Great Britain," Midori answered with a sigh. "Well I'm sure you have questions that need answering so let's head to my office," Ozpin said receiving multiple nods, and when they arrived Midori started to rant, "WHY THE FUCK YOU WOULD CHOOSE FUCKING ME OF ALL PEOPLE?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I FUCKING HATE THOSE CUNTS WHO WOULD SOONER LET A GUILTY MAN LIVE ONLY BECAUSE HE HAS MONEY AND COMES FROM A SO FUCKING CALLED PUREBLOOD FAMILY," Midori roared. "In my mind, you need to find peace with your past in order to grow," Ozpin calmly explained already knowing that there would be yelling in his future, "I would rather shoot them in the dick before I accept my British blood," Midori growled. "Midori Yukine calm down," Chris voiced, "Kaa-san everyone," Midori said surprise that they were all there, "Ozpin informed us about the exchange knowing that you would snap," Hibiki explained why they were there.

"Oh Amaterasu, why do I have to return to Britain of all things?" Midori asked, "During the meeting, Dumbledore had a look in his eye like he was planning something," Ozpin explained. "Do you think he found out that they left Midori in Japan and is hoping she would be sent?" Shirabe spoke up, "Damn I didn't think of that," Ozpin cursed, "I could be a plan to permanently have Midori in his grasp."

"But he doesn't know that Midori magically changed her name and got blood adopted," Asuna voiced, "So we have that going for us." Kirika nodded, "She does have a point," Midori pouted, "Doesn't mean that I like it" she muttered, "And if I remember correctly Rosanna has a thunderbolt shaped scar on her forehead," Shinji pointed out, "And Midori doesn't," Genjuro said making Midori realize it as well. "They won't know that their treasure is right under their noses," Miku voiced, "Yes but you'll need to know the highest level of the Mind Protection Arts because I'm sure that Dumbledore will look through the minds of incoming students, even if it's illegal to do," Glynda said.

"Fine I'll go but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Midori said, "All you have to do is watch them and inform me if they try anything," Ozpin said making them blink. "You do if they get caught then it will lead to war," Aoi pointed out, "A war we're prepared for," Crow, another professor, said, "That I admit is true," Miku said.

 **The next chapter will be the return trip to Great Britain and-**

 **Midori: Why the fuck would you send my ass back to that hell whole?  
**

 **RK: What the hell how did you get in here?**

 **Midori: Magic duh.**

 **RK: (face palm) of course. But for your question, in my opinion, it would be better to start from the beginning as it is where I'm most comfortable since I like starting from the begins.  
**

 **Midori: Even if most of your Harry Potter crossovers start in the beginning?**

 **RK: Yes now can you please leave so I can close this up.**

 **Midori: Sure and I can end it for you.**

 **Pulling out her wand she manipulated her plates to form the words.**

 **SEE YOU ALL LATER**


	4. Chapter 4

**RK: Alright I present to the readers the newly titled The Songstress Mage.**

 **Midori: why the change in the title I thought it was fine?**

 **RK: (shrugs) I thought the title could need some work. Now in this chapter you and Rika are going to Britain by a real teacher of the school and not the groundskeeper; I mean no offense to Hagrid but I don't think a groundskeeper/former student is a good guide.  
**

 **Midori: Understandable, now can we get going now?**

 **RK: Sure but before we start I'm going to introduce a character, seeing as Catherine is a digimon character and this isn't a digimon crossover, I haven't used since Mystic Digisoul and now let's begin.**

"Alright, who's going to be our guide in Great Britain?" Rika asked wearing boots jeans and a shirt with a jacket over it. They were in Ozpin's office waiting for their guide, "All I know it's a professor but I'm not too sure who?" Midori asked wearing the same as Rika but her colors were green and silver instead of Rika's red and white. "Don't worry I'm here now," a male voiced entering from the center of the room wearing a black robe, "Britain still uses robes," Rika said raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes they do Ms. Shinozaki and owls are the preferred way to send letters," he drawled, "How un-technological are they?" Midori asked, "The only advance thing the wizards and witch have in Britain is the fact they use brooms for sport," he answered. "And before I forget my name is Severus Snape head of the Slytherin House and Potions Professor," Severus introduced, "Can you explained to us how Hogwarts works?" Midori asked and Snape could see the curiosity in her eyes. "Hogwarts is separated into four houses: Gryffindor, the house of Courage, Ravenclaw, the house of Intelligence, Hufflepuff, the house of the Loyal, and Slytherin, House of the Cunning," Severus explained, "But isn't it wrong to place them in separate houses wouldn't it be better for them to be one instead of being divided?" Rika asked making Snape let loose a small smile, " _I may end up liking these two_ , I thought the same but it's been like that for centuries."

Traveling to the alley Snape said, "I welcome you both to Diagon Alley," looking around Midori was the first to comment, "This looks like a hazard in the making," Snape raised an eyebrow at the comment, "Yes I thought the same. But now it's time to get your supplies," he said taking out two lists. "You don't have to worry about our wands because we already have our custom made ones," Rika said as they showed their wands, "Well that's one thing we won't be waiting for," Severus muttered leading them towards book store. "Do we even get election classes?" Rika asked, "Yes but you won't be getting those until third year," the potions master answered, "What're the classes like in Hogwarts?" Midori asked, "All the classes are fine but Muggle Studies is a ghost raving on and on about Goblin Wars and there's a supposed curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts so every year we have a different professor who's more idiotic than the last," Severus answered.

"Well this is going to suck," Rika commented.

"Now finally the robes," Snape said entering the shop, "Oh hello first years as well?" the lady at the counter asked, "Yes and these are exchange students as well," Severus answered. "Oh well then I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts," the lady said, "Now if you follow me I'll lead you to the back to get your measurements," leading them to the back she had them extend her arms and straighten their legs, "An early bloomer I see," she said when she took Midori's measurement. After retrieving their new robes they passed a show when it suddenly opened causing them to go on guard, Rika revealing her hammer and Midori showing her diamond plates already forming them into seals. "It's alright girls," Severus said raising an eyebrow at the weapons, "We aren't entering the shop Ollivander the girls are from Japan so they already have their wands," he said, "Oh really do you think they'll let me take a look at their wands?" a male voice asked.

"There's no way we're allowing our wands to be given to someone in an unknown area," Midori said pouring some of her shards to Rika's weapon to make it bigger. "Alright I understand and here I was hoping to see a custom made wand," he said depressed.

"Alright girls you'll have to stay here as the train for Hogwarts is in two days," Severus said showing them the lodge before handing them two golden tickets, "These will show you the way to get to the station. I hope you both you end up in my house," he said before leaving. And waiting after 30 minutes Midori set up the silencing seal and Rika got the laptop running, "Report, how was the trip?" Ozpin asked, "It went well with no incident what so ever," Rika began, "We also found out that Hogwarts is divided into four houses but we didn't ask for anything else wanting to see it with our own eyes," Midori answered. "Anything I need to know?" the headmaster asked, "Technology here is basically nonexistence as the purebloods think and spread that the mundane world is still in the 1780's technology wise," Midori answered, "Very good now stay put and report when there's any credible information," Ozpin said before cutting the connection. Opening the a portal using her shards, Rai flew in landing on Midori's shoulder, "Sorry about leaving you behind boy," she said to her familiar, "We needed to set up and report," she explained, " _There is no need to worry my dear I know it's a rough time for you_ ," Rai communicated to her.

"You know why not explore the mundane side and go shopping," Rika voiced after an hour of doing their own thing, "Sure and it would be better if we can get some decent food seeing as the ones served here are too greasy," Midori said eyeing the food tray with contempt.

Exiting the pub, they found a decent food court in a mall they found, "Sweet they even have an anime shop," Midori said pointing to the shop. Stocking up on their music and DVDs they returned to the pub. Entering their room the girls turned the computer one once more and just watched some anime, "Hey you going to clean your weapon?" Midori asked, "After all with it being colder than Japan it's sure to rust quicker," she explained. "Yeah thanks for reminding me," Rika said retrieving her mace and shield and started to clean it, "Yeah how do you clean all your shards?" she asked while cleaning her weapon, "I never needed to they always stay clean no matter what I put them through," Midori answered bringing some of her shards into existence, "They always clean themselves."

After cleaning her weapons, the girls saw the sun setting so they decided to go to bed, "So what's the game plan tomorrow?" Rika asked making Midori raise an eyebrow, "Why are you asking me?" she asked. "Well you were born here so I thought maybe you remember a few things," Rika shrugged before shivering, "You cold?" Midori asked, "Yeah I'm trying to get used to the colder weather," Rika answered, "Here the beds big enough to hold two people," Midori said scooting to the wall to give Rika room. "Thanks," she said lying down, "You know this reminds me of our girls only slumber party at Mizore's house," she said, "The one where Kuroko snuck in the alcohol?" the silver haired green eyed girl asked, "Yeah that one," Rika said letting out a yawn. "Good night," Midori said as they closed her eyes followed by Rika.

At Hogwarts, the professors gathered around the meeting room, "Alright to start us off how were the Exchange Students on their trip to the Alley?" Dumbledore began. "The students from France were complaining a bit about how unsanitary it was," Flitwick answered, "The students from America were also complaining but it was over the fact that we're not as technologically advance," another professor answered, "And when I asked they said that in America and most of the world they have magic powering their technology," she explained. Getting similar answers from the rest of the professors, Dumbledore turned to the potions master, "Severus how were the students from Japan?" he asked, "They were fine the only they complained about is how the alley was a hazard in the making," he began. "The questions they asked were mostly about Hogwarts and one of them made a comment about how it would be better for the school to be under one roof instead of four separate ones," he explained.

"Anything else," Minerva asked, "Well when the door at Ollivander suddenly opened the girls took out their weapons Ms. Shinozaki had a mace along with a shield and Ms. Yukine had millions of shard, that when I took a closer look, had some type of rune on it." Another professor spoke up, "Those are likely called seals as they're mostly known as in Japan," "But weapons at a young age," Minerva said, "I'll go ask them tomorrow," Severus said also wanting to find out more, "That I can answer right now," a short professor voiced, "On my tour around the world Japan's school trains their students in both magic and muggle fighting style, muggle in the case of them losing their wands. Physical and magical training is to help the students gain a larger magic reserves and to control them," he explained. "So expect larger magic reserves from the Japanese exchange students," another professor said getting to the point, "And a possibility of them getting up early to go through some physical training," the short goblin added.

" _Rats there is no news of that brat anywhere_ , Is there anything else to report before I close this meeting?" Dumbledore asked and seeing that no one else spoke up the headmaster closed the meeting. "Are sure you didn't see the girl in Japan?" he asked Severus, "No I didn't and how do you know that the Japan Headmaster would send the girl anyways," Snape said leaving making Dumbledore realize that fact.

The next morning the girls woke up, "So what do you want to do now?" Midori asked, "Well we can look around the alley a bit more," Rika answered. "Well, it beats staying here all day let's go," Midori shrugged changing clothes now wearing skirt with leggings and her shoes and a shirt with a poncho over it while Rika wore jeans, shoes, shirt, and jacket. Entering the alley the explored the shops when they felt someone watch them. "You're getting the feeling that we're being watched right?" Rika asked in Japanese, "Hai," Midori said as they exited the shop with their stalker close by. " _Fools that's a dead end_ ," the stalker thought watching them turn into an alley and followed but was confused as there was no one there, "Where are those two?" he questioned out loud, "You looking for us," a female voice said from behind them making him turn to face a girl with a weapon, "Why are you following us?" the other female demanded as something came from under her poncho.

"What the hell girls are supposed to be weak," the man said falling to the ground, "Yeah that may be true here but where we're from girls like us can fight with or without magic," the second girl said as the things started to form a sword. "Listen here dick wad you will leave all females alone and if we here a guy harassing females we're gunning for you got it," the first female said pointing her mace at his dick, "Or we'll give you a painful sex change," the second girl followed also pointing her weapon at his dick making him pale, "G-got it," he stuttered. "Good now get," the first girl said as they parted giving him a chance to run.

"Common let's go get some food from that restaurant in mundane London," Rika said, "Agreed," Midori said as the shards returned from under her poncho.

Getting food and take out the girls returned to their room, "Ready to give this place a wake-up call?" Midori grinned, "Of course," Rika answered also having a grin on her face before getting into the same bed to sleep once more. "Hey, do you think we'll be in the same house?" Rika asked, "Maybe and if not we'll still be friends," Midori answered, "The best of friends," Rika smiled as they closed their eyes.

The next morning the girls woke up early and got dressed, Midori in a white corset tank top, black jacket, navy blue jeans, and sneakers. Rika was garbed in something similar to what Midori wore the previous day but in her colors of red and white, "Ready to go?" Midori asked sealing her trunk into the seal on her wrist. "Yeah let's roll out," Rika answered. And upon leaving the pub Rai took flight.

Entering the train station, they looked at their tickets, "9¾ where the hell is that?" Midori said out loud. "Well from what I can imagine the entrance is at the 9th pillar and it's on one of the sides," Rika guessed, "Well it's not like we're going to find it by touching the surface," Midori grumbled about to lay on the wall but fell right through making Rika blink. "I think I find the entrance," Midori said sticking her hand right out before entering the pillar and Rika followed after.

Reaching the other side the girls saw a scarlet red steam train, "Whoa now that's awesome," Rika said pointing to the train. "Yeah, yeah common let's get on board," Midori said dragging Rika by the back of her shirt, "I can perfectly walk on my own," the girl said, "And if I didn't drag your ass you would have stayed there staring in awe at the train," the silver-haired girl said over her shoulder making Rika sigh. Sliding the door to a random compartment the girls sat down pulled out their iPods choose a random song before they started to talk. "So what do you think we're going to do upon getting there?" Midori asked, "Depending on the time we get there I would say explore or we can do it the next day," Rika answered after some thought.

Feeling the train move, they knew there was no turning back after this point. Already a minute into the train ride the door opened to reveal redhead with bad mundane clothing, "Hey is Rosanna Potter here?" he asked, "No we don't know who she is we're from Japan for the exchange program," Rika answered seeing as Midori was taking deep breaths. "Alright but stay away from her according to Dumbledore himself she's my future wife," he said before closing the door, "Like I would love someone in Britain much less marry," Midori sneered. 

Another 30 minutes passed when the door opened again but this time it was three males one blond and two brown haired males. "Oh so you two must be the foreign girl's father talked about," the blond in the middle said, "Vincent Gregory hold them down while I take first crack at them then I'll let you have your turns," he ordered. Before the mentioned males could take action Rika slammed her mace on the male's head while Midori kicked the one in front of her in the chest slamming her shoe on his chest, and before the blonde haired male could do something he felt a barrel resting on his back. "If you want to live I suggest you take your fuck buddies and leave these ladies alone," a male with a Russian accent told him making the blonde nod barely dragging his friends away. "Thanks for the help but we could have handled it," Midori said facing the male to see him garbed in a cowboy style pants and boots with a button up shirt and a jacket, "I'm sure of it but it would be rude of me not to help," the male told them. "I'm Andrei Ivanov and can I ask for the names of the beautiful girls standing in front of me?" he asked, "Yukine Midori," she said before turning her head, hiding her blush, and looked out the window, "Shinozaki Rika, and sorry about me friend she tends to act like a tsundere at times," Rika told him, "RIKA," Midori yelled as Andrei chuckled.

"By how you introduced yourselves I can say you're both Japanese," he noted, "Yeah and from your accent you're Russian," Midori returned, "Half Russian the other part is American," he corrected. "We can tell by the whole cowboy get up," Rika said, "So do you have the revolvers as well?" she asked, "Yup two Desert Eagle revolvers and a modified 1854 lever action Winchester rifle," he said showing the weapons. "Can I hold the rifle?" Midori asked, "Sure," he said handing her the rifle, "Whoa this is a thing of beauty," she said pushing the lever and back, "Thanks but can I ask what weapons you have?" Andrei asked.

"Sure I use a mini grenade launcher/mace combo and a shield," Rika said holding her weapon up, "Not a bad combo, get it from RWBY?" he asked receiving a nod. "And you Midori what weapon do you have?" he asked, "Oh I use shards that I can form into anything I can imagine," the silver-haired girl answered showing some of her shards. "Yeah it's to the point people started calling her the 'Anime Witch' for most of her weapons are anime related," Rika explained, "Can you blame me for anime has the best ideas for weapons," Midori said acting like a princess, "Can you copy some of the Mechs from Macross?" Andrei asked, "I never tried anything that big fearing that the shards wouldn't be enough," Midori explained.

"So did you figure out anything about Hogwarts?" he asked, "Yeah it's divided into four houses based on a certain trait: Courage, Loyalty, Intelligence, and Cunning," Rika began. "While most of the classes are alright Muggle Studies is taught by a ghost that goes on and on about goblin wars and the Defense Against the Dark Arts is supposedly curse to the point that they change professors for it every year," Midori added, "Well this is going to be fun," Andrei said.

"So what house do you think you're going to be in?" he asked, "Honestly we don't care and even if we're in separate houses we're still friends," Midori answered, "And if the school has a problem they can take it up with our weapons," Rika followed. Andrei chuckled, "So I take is you're both best friends," Midori nodded, "Since we entered the magical school in Japan," she smiled.

 **RK: (Looks around the room) Alright is there going to be any interruptions this time?**

 **Andrei: Yeah it's me.**

 **RK: Fine what is it you're going to ask me?  
**

 **Andrei: When are you going to continue your other stories because I'm sure your readers are also wondering? (The crowds of people nod in agreement)**

 **RK: Holding off on them for months made me rusty and forgettable in the plans I've had for them.**

 **Andrei: So are you going to try and do them or are you going to put them up for adoption?**

 **RK: I'm going to try and do them slowly and also maybe redo Magical Tamer as looking back I gave the Harry in that world a shit ton of weapons.**

 **Andrei: Alright if you say so.**

 **RK: Now if there are no more interruptions I'm closing this chapter, see you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**RK: Alright while waiting for reviews to come for the revision for Magical Tamer I'll continue The Songstress Mage  
**

 **Andrei: So I'm in like three or four of your fanfic.**

 **RK: (shrugs) Yeah and it's probably more, why you complaining?**

 **Andrei: No I'm just saying and do you already know the pairing for this one?**

 **Midori: Really you ask that?**

 **Andrei: (points to RK) What he pairs them early so that's why I'm asking now.**

 **RK: (shrugs) He's not wrong and for your questioned Andrei no this time I'm going to wait till second year this time around. Now do either of you want to do the disclaimer?**

 **Midori: I'll do it (faces the crowd) Rwbyknight doesn't own either franchise so without further ado let's begin**

"Will all students please be dressed in uniform as we're about to arrive the station," the three foreign students heard after the speaker. "I'll let you girls change in here," Andrei said getting up, "I'll just find a restroom," retrieving his uniform he left the girls to change, "So what do you thinking of him?" Rika asked as they got dressed. "He's nice and alright," Midori simple said while putting on her skirt, "That's it?" Rika asked buttoning the shirt, "Yeah we just met him ask me again next year," Midori countered already tying the tie around her neck. Hearing the knock Rika saw that it was Andrei, so sliding the door she let him entered, "Wait no makeup?" he asked, "Because to a guy it takes girls so much longer for them to put on makeup," he explained. "We're tomboys so the only times we put those things on is when there's a dance or something like that," Midori answered.

Feeling the train stop, they heard, "Please leave your trunks here and you'll see them in your dorm rooms," the speaker said.

"Where are your trunks anyways?" the American/Russian male asked. "In our seals duh," Rika said as both held up their hands to let him see a word in what he assumes is Japanese, "And I'm guessing that's the Japanese symbol for trunks?" Andrei asked. "Yup we're not letting our things out of our sights in an unknown location," Rika explained as they walked out the compartment and met up with the others and met with the sight of a giant man.

"Alright I want four to a boat," he called out as the three foreign students were joined by a female with bushy hair. "Watch your heads," he called out as they passed under a bridge, "I proudly present Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the giant man said as the new students saw the castle for the first time. "Meh I've seen better," Midori shrugged, "Agreed," Rika said, "I've seen better places in the states," Andrei shrugged ignoring the shocked look their boat companion gave them. Stopping at the other side the giant, once checking that no one forgot anything, lead them up the dirt path stopping at two huge wooden doors and once knocking the right door opened a bit to reveal a female wearing a black robe and an expression that told everyone that she wasn't one to mess with, "Oh kami she has the same face as VP Glynda back in Japan," Midori answered. "The students are all here and accountable, Professor McGonagall," the giant told the professor, "Thank you Hagrid," the professor said opening both doors wide open, "Ok this isn't bad," Rika admitted as the professor lead them across the stone floor.

Stopping at a four-way intercession, everyone heard voices to the right indicating people already there; however, the professor led them into a small room away from where the voices were heard. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts (RK: (snorts) Yeah where was that family when Harry was forced to be the Fourth Champion in the Triwizard). You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." The three foreign children ignored that part seeing as they already knew that part, "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," the professor said this while staring at some of the students. "In the meantime you may converse with each other while waiting for me to retrieve you to begin the sorting," and with that, the professor left.

"How do you think they'll sort us?" a student asked, "I heard from my brothers that you have to face a troll," the red head from the train answered making everyone nervous. "I just want to meet the foreign students and see their experience here in Britain," the bushy haired girl said as others nodded, "Well then my friends," Midori voiced scaring a few people, "They wish to know more about us it's only right to introduce ourselves. I'll go first the names Yukine Midori second year student at Beacon Academy known as the Anime Witch pleasure to meet you," Midori said with a grin at the end. "Yes it's only right to do so," Rika said, "Shinozaki Rika also a second year student at Beacon Academy and unlike my friend here I don't have another name I'm known for," Rika said ending with a smile, "The names Andrei Ivanov the Slinging Wizard second year at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Andrei grinned.

"Is it true you all have muggle weapons?" a blonde hair girl asked resulting in Rika pulling out her mace and shield, Midori summoning her shards, and Andrei pulling out his guns. "Having muggle weapons is illegal," the bushy haired girl yelled making people clutch their ears, "Listen here girly," Midori said forming her shards into the knight from RWBY, "Unlike Britain the magic schools in the rest of the world allows their students to wield muggle weapons in order to better protect ourselves when, during the off chance we lose out wands," she explained. "Ms. Yukine is correct Ms. Granger," the professor voiced, "Remember things are between most schools," she explained turning to face the three students that had their weapons out, "Can you please put them away?" she asked. "Of course professor, some of our fellow first years were curious about our origins so we answered," Andrei said holstering his guns, Rika's weapon vanished in a puff of smoke, and Midori's slid underneath her robe.

"Now if you follow me I'll lead you to the Great Hall," she voiced and lead them back to the intersection now leading them to where the voices were and opened the two doors. "Alright now this is better than the one back in Beacon," Midori said she was looking around the room, "Hey Midori there's Professor Snape," Rika said pointing to the man in black. Seeing him nod they nodded in return, they turned to the front as the professor set down a four-legged stool and a wizard's hat then Dumbledore stood up, "For those new here I well come you to Hogwarts," Dumbledore began, "Now normally we would go straight to the sorting but we are hosting four exchange student. So I would like to welcome Midori Yukine, Rika Shinozaki, Andrei Ivanov, and Alecia Delacour, and so it is my wish to sort them first," he finished.

"If you say so Dumbledore," the hat said scaring most of them; however, before the thing could say a name a bird flew in through the open window, "Rai," Midori said as the bird landed on her shoulder. "Holly hell where did you get a Thunderbird?" Andrei asked, "Yes I would like to know as well," the professor said stepping up to Midori, "He's my familiar," she answered making her scoff, "A familiar for a first year impossible." Midori growled, "I know there's a spell to know if it's my familiar so why don't you do it and see for yourself," not seeing the harm the professor did the spell and was surprised, along with the rest of the room, when it shined green, "So am I lying now," Midori said as Rai let loose a few strands of thunder, "Forgive me it's unheard of for a first year to get a familiar," the professor explained, "Yeah well I'm a second year back in Japan," Midori explained. "If you need anything don't hesitate to find me or your head of house we all know that a familiar must stay with its bonded at all times," she said before standing next to the hat.

"If there are no more interruptions we'll begin," the hat said, "Delacour, Alecia," McGonagall voiced causing the French girl to step forward, "Slytherin," the hat yelled as the robes gained the symbol of the snake. "Ivanov, Andrei," stepping forward he removed his cowboy hat and placed the wizard hat on, "Gryffindor," the hat called out making Rika and Midori clap watching as their friend walked to the table with the lion on it. "Shinozaki, Rika," taking a deep breath Rika walked forward, "Ravenclaw," Rika gave Midori a smile as she walked to the table with the symbol of an eagle on it. "Yukine Midori," hearing her name Midori stepped forward and placed the hat on her head, "Well then it's nice to meet you, Rosanna," hearing her real name Midori went stiff that only Snape and another professor caught, " _How do you know that name_?" she demanded, "Your mental protections are good enough to stop a professor, Dumbledore included, but it's not enough for me to find your memories," the hat explained, "And don't worry I won't be spilling any secrets as there are charms that prevent me to. But for now let's begin the sorting, I'm sure the sheep are hungry," hearing this Midori let out a giggle and making people confused about why the sorting took so long.

"Alright let's see plenty of courage but still know when to live to fight another day," the hat began, "You seek knowledge for the sake of knowledge and not to hog it over people's head. Your cunning is up there but I'm sure the entire house would be dead in a week if I put you there, and what do we have here the Loyalty is enough to make Helga," the hat said. " _So what's the verdict_?" Midori asked, " Show your courageous light in Hufflepuff," the hat yelled as her robes gained the symbol of a badger on it.

Continuing to the British-born student Midori clapped politely for everyone until the final student was sorted. "Before we begin I have a few things I wish to speak about," Dumbledore said standing up, "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils, and a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors," here Dumbledore took a deep breath and drank some water before continuing, "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Hearing this Midori, Rika, Andrei, and Alecia freeze, " _He's not serious is he_?" Midori thought before glancing at her fellow foreign students, "Now let us eat," Dumbledore finished sitting back down.

Quickly pulling out her phone Midori sent a text to Rika.

MY: _U don't think he's serious do you?_

RS: _I'm not too sure but let's be careful about where we step._

"Hey I thought Muggle phones don't work in Hogwarts," the bushy haired girl yelled catching everyone's attention. "Who has muggle phones?" McGonagall voiced, "We do professor," Rika answered standing up along with Midori, "I wanted to ask Rika something but I didn't think I could walk across the hall," she explained, "But that doesn't answer why a muggle fone is working in Hogwarts," Draco, the blonde fool that thought he could rape her and Rika, said. "Unlike Britain, the rest of the world has found a way for magic to power muggle technology by using a rune to control the flow of how much magic our phone can handle," Rika explained as the Japanese foreign students showed the rune.

"Midori next time all you have to do is ask us if you could sit next to your friend," Midori's head of house told her, "I thought we weren't allowed to sit at another person's table," a student asked. "Unless it's the beginning, goodbye, and a special occasion we're fine with it as long as the head of house agrees," Snape explained.

Seeing that everyone had their fill Dumbledore excused the students, and watching the Japanese Foreign students the headmaster wondered if his pawn really is here. Snape, on the other hand, had a feeling that he's seen Midori's green eyes until it hit him, " _Lily_ ," he thought then remembered that Midori is also James daughter as well, " _But she's never acted like James at all, she acted like Lily did when she asked about the school_ ," making up his mind the Potions Master of Hogwarts silently promised on the grave of his dear friend that he would watch over her child in any way he could.

 **RK: Stopping right here.**

 **Rika: I thought 5 pages was your normal limit?**

 **RK: Yeah well it seemed like a perfect place to end it.**

 **Andrei: Hey what's the deal I thought you would put all the main characters in the same house?**

 **RK: So I wanted to change things a bit by spreading you three out.**

 **Alecia: Will I be joining my fellow foreigners in this story?**

 **RK: I'm not even going to ask but the answer to your question is yes you will. (turns to face the crowd) Alright, folk the 5** **th** **chapter of The Songstress Mage is finished hope you all enjoyed see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**RK: with nothing to talk about let's start**

Waking up the next morning Midori g up from her bed and looked around her compartment like room, "I wonder what the other sleeping quarters are like?" she wondered removing her covers. Heading to bath room to take a shower Midori got done in half and hour exiting her bathroom and got dressed, "Alright now it's time to see if I can find Rika or Andrei," she said to herself wearing a knee length skirt with shorts underneath a blouse with ruffles on them her flats and a demi jacket.

Stepping out of her room and heading down to the common room she was surprised she wasn't the only one awake this early, "Oh dorm mistress Sprout," Midori voiced catching the professor's attention, "I didn't think that anyone would be awake this early," Midori said. "I'm always awake this morning, as are most of the professors," Sprout explained, "What are you doing up?" she asked, "I wake up this early to train for a bit before breakfast," Midori answered. "Well don't let me stop you just be sure to arrive before the end of breakfast," Sprout told her making her nod and exited the common room.

"Oh you're that French exchange student Alecia right?" Midori asked seeing the blonde hair, "Yes and you're Midori one of the Japanese exchange students correct?" Alecia asked in return receiving a nod. "So me and Andrei weren't the only ones to wake up this early," Rika voiced as the pair arrived, "Wat are you all doing up this early?" they heard from behind Alecia making them all turn, "Oh, Snape-sensei, we normally wake up to train a bit before going to breakfast," Rika explained. "It's nice to see people training for other than Quidditch," Severus noted eyeing the four, "Just remember to come before the end of breakfast," Severus said turning with his robe flowing behind him, "I wonder how he does that?" Andrei commented upon seeing that.

Outside everyone started to stretch, "So a couple rounds around the lake then just go on from there?" Midori asked getting nods as they all started. After doing ten laps around the lake everyone took off their top to reveal Rika and Alecia in sport bras and Midori having straps to hold up her chest as Andrei was just shirtless, "Alright Alecia what weapon do you have?" Andrei asked. "What else would a girl from France have as a weapon," Alecia said revealing her rapier, "Do you have a short range weapon?" Midori asked, "Nope I've been thinking of one but I'm not too sure," the French girl answered. "Alright Rika and Andrei why don't you have a long range battle," Midori said quickly taking charge, "And I'll fight against Alecia with my katana," showing her sword everyone got to work.

Hearing explosions in the morning caused the professors all rush outside but stopped when they saw four students fight each other. "What madness is this?" McGonagall demanded making them stop, "Damn I should have remembered that everyone here was still asleep," Midori cursed, "From the looks of it I take it that you're all training," the small professor said surveying the battle field. "Yeah I had Rika and Andrei duel with their guns as I know that Rika needs a pit of help as she rarely uses her grenade launcher, and I'm working with Alecia as she uses a rapier and my shards can turn into anything I can envision," Midori explained. "And why are all of you without a shirt," another professor asked, "Well we didn't want them destroyed that's all," Andrei answered, "What did you do before you dueled?" Severus asked, "Stretch did ten laps around the lake then we were thirty minutes into the duel when you all showed up," Alecia explained.

"Well head back to your dorms and shower up breakfast is in an hour," Sprout ordered but was surprised when Midori crumbled into shards then watched as they vanished. "That's her favorite way of travel," Rika said shaking her head, "Seeing as it's not the normal British way it can be bring her anywhere in the surrounding area," she explained as she too vanished and the other two walked back.

At the Great Hall it was a sight to see as a Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and a Gryffindor were all sitting at the Hufflepuff table. "Thanks for inviting us," Alecia said, "Sure I might as well eat with the people I know," Midori said as she and Rika were eating very little, "Hey what's wrong we did ten laps around the lake you two should be hungry," Andrei said. "The food here is too fat for our taste so we don't want to eat as much," Rika answered as Midori brought out a scroll catching everyone's attention, "I'm so glad for storage seals they make all foods put inside fresh and they don't spoil," Midori voiced and in a puff of smoke foods they've never seen were shown.

"Why do you have that?' a student asked, "Beacon while still an academy, is a combat school in which they teach us how to survive and pack accordingly," Midori began, "We weren't sure what type of food are here so we packed Japanese made food that will last us a whole year if we ration them," Rika said bringing out her own scroll. "You mind if I try a sushi?" Alecia asked as Andrei asked for the same thing, "Sure go ahead and take one," Midori smiled as they each took one. "This is some good food," Alecia said after she finished with her sushi, "Thanks but I want to try Escargot one day," Midori said, "That's good if you go to France I'll show you a restaurant that has good Escargot." Andrei made a face, "You do know that Escargot is basically cooked land snail right?" the Russian cowboy asked receiving nods, "I don't know why you like that it's disgusting." Rika nodded, "I agree but on a different note, do you know where the best places to eat a burger are?" she asked making Andrei smile, "Sure do the best, in my opinion, in all the states."

"Alright you four," the small professor said as the heads of house walked up to them, "First we would like to give 10 points to all of the houses for being the first to reach out and interact from someone not of your own house," Sprout began. "And here are your class schedule," Severus added as each head of house gave their student their schedule, "Sweet we get a class together," Andrei and Rika said at the same time blushing when they realized that, "Oh is there love in the air," Alecia smiled and Midori giggled. "Oh and we also have a class together," the silver haired girl said to her giggling companion, "But what I'm looking for is Potion class," Andrei voiced, "My professors back home said I'm quiet the wiz in it so I'm excited to see how the British work their brand of magic for the art."

"Finally someone that sees Potion making as an art," Severus spoke up, "Oh you're the potions professor then I hope I make your expectations," Andrei said giving a nod of respect, "You may be the first Gryffindor I might actually like," the head of Slytherin muttered walking away.

"Alright so first we have History of Magic," Alecia said, "Good luck trying to stay awake in that class," an older student said upon hearing what their first class was. "What do you mean?" Rika asked, "Binns, the professor, is a ghost will drone on and on about goblin wars so your best bet is to just read from the book," she explained. Hoping that wasn't the case the pair quickly headed over to the class and chose the seats in the back and much to their displeasure that older student was correct as after the roll call the ghost quickly started to talk about the Goblin Wars ignoring the bushy haired girls hand raised in the air.

"So was that girl correct?" Andrei asked when they met in the halls, "Unfortunately yeah she is correct," Alecia answered. "Now it's time for us to switch partners as it is mine and Midori's turn to share a class," Rika said taking Midori by the arm and headed for Charms class.

In charms Flitwick, the Charms professor and Rika's head of house, started the class by doing some exercises before starting them off on a couple spells. "Midori-san Rika-san can you please stay for a moment," Flitwick voiced when the bell rang, "Hai, kyōju ga hitsuyōdesu ka (Translation= yes, what do you need professor)?" Rika asked in Japanese. "I wanted to give you these," Flitwick said giving them both a book titled _Using Charms in Combat_ , "I used a few of these moves in my days in the dueling circuit and hope you can learn from them," he said, "Arigato sensei," Midori said with a bow as Flitwick sent them off.

Looking at the schedule the Japanese have another class together as the pair headed off to Herbology. After roll call Sprout, the professor for the class, gave them a quick rundown about what's going on in the class then started to get to work on the class assignment.

During the lunch break they decided to sit at the Ravenclaw table, "Thanks for the save there everyone," Rika said when her fellow claws made room for the other foreign students. "They couldn't stop asking you question about Japan, Beacon, and your weapon," Midori giggled when her statement hit dead center, "So how's the Hufflepuff house last night?" Rika asked, "Not bad they asked a few questions but nothing to personal," Rika pouted. "What about Slytherin or Gryffindor?" Midori asked her fellow foreign students, "Slytherin thought they could dominate me because I'm a girl but I proved them wrong and beat all of their older years without even using my wand or rapier," Alecia answered, "The loins den wasn't too bad and mostly kept to themselves," Andrei shrugged.

"Common let's head to our next class," Midori said pulling out her sheet, "Oh Andrei it seems we have a class together," she told the Russian cowboy. "Sweet let's move," he said causing them to get up and head to the dungeons, "Common let's sit in the front for this one," Andrei said as they sat in the first table at the right row, and waited for the rest of the class to trickle in. walking in with his robe flowing behind him was the professor himself, "Put you're wants away," he said scaring a few people, "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. Potion making is a science an art so I won't expect most of you dunderheads to understand," he said staring at a few of them.

Slowly walking to the front he continued, "I don't expect you will fully understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes. The tantalizing power within the liquids flowing through the human veins, bewitching the mind, tangling the senses, and with it I'll teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even halt death itself. That is if you're not as big as a dunderhead as I usually have to teach."

It was here that the bushy haired girl was jumping up and down a look of desperation on her face to prove she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Weasley," Severus snapped making him jump as he was ignoring the speech in favor of talking to his companion. "What do I get if I add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" looking stupid and confused he turned to his companion who was also confused, "I don't know," Snape sneered, "How every disappointing, and it's 'I don't know sir."

Ignoring the bushy haired girl's hand Snape moved to his next target, "Brown," he said making her jump. "Where do you look if I asked for bezoar?" looking as confused as most of the lions in the class, the bushy haired girl and Andrei not included, she still answered, "In a muggle pharmacy center," Severus sneered at the answer. Turning to his next victim, not even bothered to look in bushy haired girl's direction, "Finnigan," he barked making the boy jump, "What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" the result was a shrug.

"Nonaka," he said turning to the Takashi as he and Andrei were chuckling, "All three in order," he instructed. "The first results in a powerful sleeping potion titled Draught of the Living Dead, while the second question bezoar us found in the stomach of a goat. And the final answer is that they're the same," Takashi answered all of them. Turning to the class Severus said, "Well why aren't you writing them down," this caused people to quickly get out their parchment and start writing, "15 points to Hufflepuff."

Witnessing the feud between Lions and Snakes was a bit shocking as Severus took away points from the lions for even the mostly littlest of things, and by the end of class the most if not all of the lions stood away from their destroyed cauldrons as the Hufflepuff students were able to keep theirs in one piece. Splitting up at the intercession Midori returned to see everyone gathered around the newspaper, "What's going on here?" she asked, "There was a break in at the bank back in Diagon Alley," Cedric answered. "When were they robbed?" Midori asked shocked because even if she's never really met the goblins she's heard of how they are, "They were robbed on the 31 of July," another older Hufflepuff student answered, and returning to her dorm and let Rai in through the open window. "Who would want to steal from an already empty vault?" she asked herself as she was already stripped of her shirt, " _What if someone already got the object in the room before it was robbed_ ," Rai said to her.

"You have a point there but there are too missing variables to even have a rough sketch of the whole picture," she countered slowly stripping her clothes has she walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

In another part of the school were all of the teachers and the headmaster, "Alright how were the students on the first day?" Dumbledore asked. "Ron Weasley is the worst he never tries the in class work and will always try and force it on someone else," Sprout began, "Yes he's like that and when someone tries to help he shoves them away," Flitwick followed. "Yes all he talks about is how he's going to be Rosanna's best mate them wife," the goblin added as McGonagall was embarrassed at the behavior from one of her lions AND ON THE FIRST DAY. "And our foreign students?" the headmaster asked, "All four were well mannered and were very helpful as they are all second years were able to quickly complete the in class work," McGonagall said, "Yes I agree with that statement as well," Severus voiced. "Those four seem like they would be the top four but don't seem to care about the standings class wise," Flitwick noted, "Yes I got that feeling as well," Severus agreed.

 **RK: And finished.**

 **Midori: Are they every going to find out that I'm their golden girl?**

 **RK: Maybe who knows not even I do. (turns to the crowd) Alright folks see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**RK: nothing to talk about so let's begin**

Waking up the same time Midori quickly got dressed then went to meet the others, but was stopped when Professor Sprout hung something on the notice board, "Flying lessons starting Friday Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are learning together," Midori looked puzzled, "That's too many people for it to be a normal class time, so the only way to do that is to double or even triple the time," she said to herself exiting her common room.

"Wait up you four," they heard, as they were about to leave for the grounds, and when they turned they saw the Charms professor, "Oh Flitwick-sensei do you need anything?" Rika asked her head of house, "Yes and I have the perfect solution to your training ground problem," gesturing for them to follow he led them to the seventh floor standing in front of an empty wall as the wall opposite of it held a portrait of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet. "This is called the Room of Requirements and with a thought alone it can be anything you wish it to all you have to do is walk back and forth three times while thinking about what you want," the goblin professor explained, "The only thing you can't get from this room is food," he added. "Thanks, sensei," Alecia told him, "No need to thank me," Flitwick waved, "It makes me proud to see children like you train instead of being depending on your magic," waving at them Midori turned to the wall, and after three steps a door appeared.

Letting Rika open the door they peaked inside to see training equipment, "Alright let's get started," Andrei grinned walking over to the ranges, "Oh Andrei I installed moving targets as well," Midori told him. Heading to their respective training mats the girls pulled out their weapons, Midori going for a katana, and started to train. "Man I love this room," Andrei said while blasting away at moving targets, "We really need to find you a melee weapon," Rika said going toe to toe with a gladiator, "I don't need a sword for I have my guns," Andrei countered taking a break. "Oh," Alecia said raising an eyebrow, "What if the enemy gets in a range where your guns are useless and there's no way of getting out?" she asked making him sigh in defeat and the girls giggled. "Alright let's help our cowboy get a melee weapon," Midori said when she stopped giggling forming her shards into different weapons until he found comfort in a pirate cutlass.

After eating their breakfast the group split and headed to their separate classes in which Rika and Midori had charms together which had them working on the Levitation Charm in class. In Transfiguration class, it was her and Andrei working on turning small items like buttons and turning them into insects, which had the bushy haired girl glaring at them for thinking of the design than the shape. And in DADA she and Alecia just talked about other things as they couldn't understand Quirrell, "To be honest I'm not too sure if I could understand him even without the stuttering," Alecia commented, "Yeah I'm thinking the same thing," Midori said.

Al lunch everyone sat at the Hufflepuff table when Midori saw the point scale, "Hey Andrei Alecia why are the points for Gryffindor and Slytherin are about to hit rock bottom?" the 'Anime Witch' asked. Making a face Andrei answered, "There was an argument that happened at the field that erupted into a full fight as Professor McGonagall, who was passing by, saw it and took massive points from both houses," the 'Magic Gunner' explained.

Rika and Midori snorted at the reason and when they went to class there wasn't much to learn as they already knew the subject back in Japan. Waving bye to her fellow Japanese Midori left for her house tower when the stairway she was on stopped at a different floor, "Alright let's see what's down here," Midori whispered to herself and as she was about to turn the corner she quickly stood against the wall as a person walked passed her, "Professor Quirrell what's he doing here?" she asked herself once more going to see what spooked the man this time. Seeing the door at the end of the hall she pulled out her wand, "Alohomora," she whispered and heard the lock click open, and opening the door she froze as staring her in the face was a three headed dog and behind the dog was a trap door. Quickly closing the door she got out of there and returned to her dorm, "Who the hell would house a Cerberus of all things in a school full of children?" she muttered to herself getting ready for bed.

"What you mean to tell me there's a fucking Cerberus in the school?" Rika asked shocked along with the rest of their group, "Yeah I was shocked too and the weird thing is before I saw the mutt I saw Professor Quirrell exiting the hallway leading to the three-headed dog," Midori told them. "Midori what floor were you on?" Andrei asked, "I don't know it was too dark to tell even with all the flames," Midori explained, "Remember what the headmaster said at the beginning feast about the third floor being dangerous?" he asked. "Are you saying that Midori was on the third floor," Alecia said receiving a nod, "But why would there be a Cerberus in the school?" Rika asked out loud, "Another thing is that there was a trapdoor behind the dog," Midori revealed, "So you're saying that the dog is guarding something?" Andrei asked, "Who knows but for now let's just keep on our toes," Midori told them receiving nods.

Continuing their training Midori opted for a gun this time and joined Andrei in the gun range as Rika and Alecia dueled it out.

After eating breakfast Midori and Andrei headed off for Charms where Professor Flitwick taught them the Wingardium Leviosa or Levitation Charm, "Remember everyone swish and flick now repeat after me swish and flick," the half-goblin told the class. Easily doing the spell Midori was asked to help the other students.

"Alright Dean can you tell me what you need help with?" Midori asked, "I think it's the wand movement I'm just not getting it," he told her. "Here way don't you try it and I'll see what's going on," Midori explained and when Dean did the spell she knew what the problem was, "When you pronounce the words Gar in the middle say it a bit longer," the Japanese explained and trying again the feather started to float. "Nice job Dean," Midori smiled receiving a blush and looking around the room she saw the bushy haired girl glaring at her, " _What's her problem_?" she asked herself walking to another student to help.

After class, the pair reached the Great Hall where Jack o lanterns levitated above the thousands of students as bats flew around. Splitting up Midori and Andrei returned to their respective tables and looking around she saw Rika and Alecia at their house tables. But half an hour into the feast there were shakes in the ground, "What's going on?" Midori said looking around seeing the vibrations in the water. Seeing the sounds getting closer the heavy wooden door burst open and a creature as tall as the twin door was shown with a club in its right hand, "What's a mountain troll doing here," McGonagall demanded.

Seeing the students and teachers the troll raised his club and before it could slam it on a few of the students they all saw something explode in its face. Looking to where it came from and saw Rika with smoke coming out of her weapon, "Midori," she called out, "I'm on it," the girl in question called out summoning her shards and turned them into a bow. The students watched as the two Japanese exchange students held their own against the troll, "Hey, is this a private party or can anyone join?" Andrei asked pulling out his rifle as Alecia pulled out her weapon and joined Rika, "Sure you can join," Midori told him before charging in, "Rika switch," she called out causing Rika to jump back as Midori charged in with her bladed gun tonfas.

"Nice for you to join in," Alecia said panting, "Rika Andrei I'm going to give you a little extra fire power," Midori yelled to the shooting pair as a few of her shards formed a seal in front of their weapons. "Alright this I can get behind," Andrei grinned unleashing a few more rounds, but as the battle went on Andrei and Rika were starting to run out of ammo, "Midori this troll is stronger than it looks," Alecia said already having a few bruises on her. "Rika we have to remove the limiter," Midori called out confusing a few people, "If you're sure," Rika said as they unbutton two buttons to reveal their bra covered chests, "This is Tec Witch and Anime Witch calling in for a limiter removal we're facing a stronger than average Mountain Troll," Rika said on her phone, " _Limiter removal acknowledged_ ," was heard by everyone in the room.

"Alright let's do this," Midori said as she and Rika bit their thumb, "With our blood let the seal on our magic be released, Kai," as they said this they swiped their blood covered thumb over the tattoo on their chest resulting in an explosion. And as magic surged through the room two separate creatures were seen over Rika and Midori, "Let's do this," Midori grinned as the shards surrounded their user's hands and when it was finished only a few of the muggle borns recognized what it was, "It's the original weapon of Seras in the Hellsing anime," a muggle born said. "Pulling out the big gun already wow," Rika whistled and when Midori pulled the trigger there was a boom and a hole in the right shoulder of the troll that was leaking blood, "Wow and it's still standing," Rika said, "Well aren't you going to join?" Midori asked switching her weapon as it was a longer than normal blade and on the bottom right is a long barrel and on the left is a shield (RK: This is my version of a Godeater weapon from the series). "Then I'm up first," Rika said dashing past the troll jumped slamming her weapon on the back sending it past Midori where she switched her weapon to long range and fired a slamming it against the wall leaving a mark.

"This troll is dead," Flitwick announced, "You didn't have to kill the troll," McGonagall said towards the two girls, "Well it was going to harm the students if we didn't do something," Rika pointed out. "They're right," Andrei pointed out, "Unlike you professors we have weapons that can harm the thing before it could harm or kill everyone, and you have magic that's basically useless with how high the magic resistance the troll had," the professors sighed seeing the point. "But what's with the Limiters?" Dumbledore asked as the girls put the seal on and buttoned up their shirts, "Thanks to how high our magic reserves are we need to seal a portion of them to not harm anyone and can take them off in dire situations and with the approval of our headmaster," Rika explained. "But I'm your headmaster," Dumbledore pointed out, "She's talking about our headmaster back in Japan," Midori said flicking her hair; however, that was a bad move as everyone saw the faint outline of a scare.

"You're Rosanna Potter," Sprout said making Dumbledore march up to her and removed her hair letting everyone see the faint mark. "It is a great honor to have our treasure back on British soil," Dumbledore said but that was not the right words to say as he was kicked in the nuts, "I'm not Rosanna she died years ago," Midori voiced, "I'm Midori Yukine daughter of Chris Yukine when I did the blood adoption years ago." This shocked all the magic users, "Why would you willing give up the Potter name?" a female from the Slytherin house asked, "Because I would rather live in a country that respects all magic life than to live in a country that spits on those, not of magic in their ancestry," Midori answered walking away as she was soon joined by Rika on her right Andrei on her left and Alecia on the right of Rika.

"So you guys aren't mad at me for not telling you?" Midori asked when they were a good distance away from the Great Hall. "Nah like you said Rosanna Potter died long ago," Andrei shrugged, "Yeah wither you're Midori or Rosanna you're still our friend," Alecia smiled, "Thanks you two," the silver-haired girl said hugging her fellow foreign students. "You know hell tomorrow or in a few days," Rika pointed out, "Yeah I know that but when I have friends by my side I'm not scared of what tomorrow may bring," Midori smiled.

 **I'm going to end it here and I'll continue some other time, so now that all of Hogwarts knows of the return of their chosen child what will happen now who knows not even I do, see you later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**RK: Alright before we start I just want to say that after this week I'll be offline as I'll be out of town for at least a month so I won't be able to type up any new chapters or stories. However, I'll try, when I'm in Vegas, to get on a computer and type at least a fanfic chapter just know I make no promises as I don't know if I'll be able to get my hands on a computer. And in other news I'll be turning 20 on Friday of this week so happy birthday to me, so with that out of the way let's begin.**

Within a week of Midori accidentally revealing herself to be the Girl-Who-Lived people wouldn't stop bugging her about if she remembered the night her birth parents got killed, to that older girl bugging about staying in Britain. "Common Rosanna why don't you just stay here where you were born?" the girl, Tonks when Midori finally gotten around to asking her name, asked, "Because my home is in Japan," Midori countered, "No you were born here in Britain so your home is here," Tonks said back. But because they were in the Great Hall, everyone, professors included, watched the argument like a tennis match, "Home is where your heart is and since my heart is in Japan that makes it my home," Midori snapped, and unknown to everyone Rika could tell the signs that her friend was about to snap.

"Then all I have to do is go convince who every is taking care of you to release their hold and bring you back here," Tonks said looking smug, "I may be a half Potter thanks to me and my muggle mother but that doesn't consider me fully British," Midori countered making Tonks growl. "Then I'll have to fight you," Tonks said about to pull out her wand but was stopped when daggers floated around her, "You really think you can fight me," Midori said raising an eyebrow, "Remove your wand and you're powerless, but remove my wand and I can still fight. You British magical users rely too much on your wands that when you lose it you run around like a headless chicken which will be easy for someone like me to pick you off one by one POP, POP, and POP," Midori said using her shards to make a picture of the wizards losing their wand then started to run around before Midori positioned her hand into a gun picking them off one by one with each pop. "And don't think it'll be easy for you to enter my mind as Beacon teaches their students mental defense as the younger they are the easier it is for them to learn," Midori said as she could feel someone try and enter her mind.

"Surprise that you haven't snapped yet," Rika commented, "Because the last time you snapped you even caused the teachers to run and hide with the headmaster rocking back and forth shaking like a leaf in a storm." Everyone was surprised, "Seriously?" Andrei asked, "Yup her rage is legendary that even some of Voldy's old Death Eaters surrendered after she thoroughly kicked their asses," Rika explained, "You just said his name," Susan, a Hufflepuff, said pointing a finger at her. "Of course," Midori said, "It's only a name why would you fear the name when it's only that a name," it was here Alecia spoke, "And besides Voldemort means Flight of Death in French." Andrei snorted, "You mean the most powerful wizard in Britain is scared of being dead," Midori nodded, "Pretty much, common I'm going to train anyone want in?" she asked, "I'll go only if we can do my way of relieving stress," Rika answered. "Rika-chan your way of relieving stress is by having straight up lesbian sex," Midori bluntly stated getting shocked looks, "What it worked last time you snapped," Rika chuckled, "That's because they were close female friends of ours and honestly I'm not too sure how it ended up with me strapped to a bed," Midori said as an afterthought.

"That's because of Mizore-chan and I'm here," Rika pointed out, "And I'm sure Alecia can join if she wanted to," said girl blushed, "I want to get to know her more before she joins us," Midori countered. "So do you want to do it?" Rika asked, "Yeah sure I'm in need some relief," Midori said taking Rika by the hand before they both vanished. When they left the boys fainted from blood loss and some of the girls had blushes.

Returning to the great hall everyone there could see the girls walking a bit weird, "From the way you're both walking I'm sure it was a good time," Andrei smirked receiving a slap from Alecia, "Pervert," she said. "Can't blame him," Rika said slowly sitting down, "We did talk about it in public of all places," before turning to Midori, "Did you have to be that rough?" she asked. "Hey, the more pissed I get the rougher I am," Midori pointed out, "How could have I forget," Rika said, "The last time you were that rough all the girls were sore as hell." "How can you talk about something like this so casually?" Alecia asked making them shrug, "We're normally blunt about most subjects and everyone knows to either be dragged into the conversation or just ignores it completely," Midori explained, "Not to mention that our group is pretty well known to all at Beacon a few of us having our own little nicknames." "As you know I'm the tech witch and Midori's the anime witch followed by Asuna the Lighting Flash for her quick on the draw sword skill or Kazuto's Black swordsman title for not only is he well known for being in the color black he's the best sword user in the school even using two single handed blades that not even the older year students are willing to learn," Rika followed. "So anything interesting that happened while we were relieving some stress?" Midori asked, "Well there was the Lion vs Snake Quidditch game which the Snakes won," Andrei answered.

"Meet us in the Training room after your classes are done," Midori whispered to them receiving a nod.

After all their classes were finished the four foreign students met in the training room, "Alright what do you want to talk about?" Andrei asked, "It's about the Cerberus and the trap door," Midori began. "From what I've heard there's already plenty of students that have encountered the room and the beast within," Alecia said, "Yeah most of them are lions as well," Andrei revealed remembering what his housemates were talking about. "I'm just glad that no one was seriously hurt," Rika said as the others agreed, "But why does the whole troll thing seem like it was a way to distract everyone," she wondered.

"You do have a good point," Alecia said, "But who and for what?" Andrei asked, "I mean everyone was in the Great Hall during the feast," he pointed out. "What about the teachers sure they might not have been in the feast due to personal reasons but who wasn't there?" Midori asked, "The only one I can name is Quirrell," Andrei answered. "Now that you point it out Professor Snape was limping the next day during class," Alecia said, "Do you think he's the one after it?" she asked.

"No, I don't think he's the person to do something like this besides he was at the feast when the attack happened," Rika pointed out, "But he could have gone after seeing as every student was flocked back to their respective house towers," Midori spoke up.

"You're thinking of going to the room yourself aren't you?" Rika said crossing her arms underneath her chest. "So do you want to come along?" Midori asked, "Sure I could use a bit of action right now," Rika shrugged. "So you're staying for the winter break?" Alecia asked making them blink, "Fuck getting the stone as soon as possible I'm going home the sooner the better before I snap," Midori said making them giggle/chuckle from the group of friends.

After their finals the group started to pack so they wouldn't be in a rush the next day; however, when they reached the door they saw Tonks along with a neck length black haired male and a light brown haired male. "There she is Sirius," Tonks said pointing at Midori when she saw him, "Oh this is going to be fun," Midori muttered as the three approached the four, "Ah Rosanna it's nice to see you after so long," the black haired man said about to hug her but Midori backed up. "Yes, it's good to see the person who chooses revenge over his responsibilities leaving me with my magical hating relative who left me in Japan," Midori drawled in a great impression of the Potion Master himself. "Impressive impression of myself Midori," the man said walking up to them before turning to the older gentlemen, "What can I do for you today Black Lupin?" he asked, "You can take that greasy hair of yours Severus and leave," Sirius said, "This is between me and my goddaughter."

"Yes a goddaughter you left so you can go run around like a headless chicken in search for a rat who could be anywhere in the world," Midori pointed out, "And the names Midori now," she said.

"Well Rosanna are going to be spending Christmas here because if you are we're happy to house you and show you your true home," Sirius said ignoring what Midori just said. "And I agree," a voice said that surprised Rika and Midori, "Kōchō-sama what are you doing here?" Rika asked as the two Japanese girls bowed. "Well I'm here to say that Rosanna will be staying here in Britain," he said making their eyes narrow, "Ok I call bullshit you're not the real Ozpin," Midori said as she and Rika drew their weapons. "What do you mean Rosanna I am your Japanese headmaster," Ozpin said raising an eyebrow, "First of all there is no way Ozpin would come all the way just to pick me up because he's always so busy," Rika began, "Second he calls Midori by her given name and finally he's always drinking from his mug," without even saying anything the shards wrapped around the now fake Ozpin, "Japanese ninja art: Kai," Midori said slamming her hand on his chest releasing the illusion to reveal Dumbledore.

"If you ever try that again I'm dragging your scrawny old ass to the ICW on charges of impersonating a foreign headmaster," Midori growled ignoring the paling face of Dumbledore. "Alright girl you can let him go now," Rika said, "I think he's got the hint," nodding Midori released the grip the shards had around the old fool. Then giving another mental command she had them return to her, "Remember my warning," she growled receiving a shaky nod, "So ready to go?" she asked turning to her little group, "Yeah I'm in the mood for a good burger," Andrei said slowly moving his hands to his revolvers as a warning sign.

"See you next year Snape-sensei I'll be sure to tell Tharja-sensei you said hi," Midori called out surprising the man.

On the train, they found their compartment and helped Andrei and Alecia with their trunks, "Will the Japanese mind if you teach us how to make the storage seals?" Andrei asked. "I'm sure we could we'll just have to run it with Ozpin first," Rika answered as the door opened to reveal the red head, "Rosanna my future wife why are you sitting with these losers," Ron asked, "I'm not your future wife you damn pig and I'm sitting next to my friends," Midori answered. "That can't be the headmaster and my mother made a contract that you and I are supposed to me married," Ron revealed but that was a bad move as everyone had weapons pointed at him, "Either get the fuck out or face our fury," Andrei said pulling the hammer of his revolver back. Turning red Ron dashed out of here as quickly as he could, "I'm so going to the bank here in Britain to see if that marriage contract has some truth to it," Midori said sitting back down, "I'll be there as back up," Rika told her receiving a smile as thanks.

As they were halfway to the station in London they decided to start changing before they reached the station, and seeing that Andrei was the only guy the girls stepped out of the compartment. "So once we reach the station we're going our separate ways then," Rika said, "Don't worry it's only for the winter break," Alecia said, "But here's our numbers in case if you want to talk or do homework together," Midori said handing the French student their numbers. "Alright it's your turn," Andrei said wearing black pants with combat boots and a black with silver lining button up long sleeve shirt and a jacket.

Before entering the compartment Midori gave her and Rika's number as Alecia did the same. Then when they were finished Rika signaled for Andrei to come in and when he did he saw Alecia in a ruffled skirt with flats followed by a shirt that had paint drips around it and a demi jacket, for Rika she had jeans with combat boots and a shirt with a leather jacket, and for Midori she wore a zip down crop top that hung crisscross around her neck stopping at her navel and a skirt and her black jacket with a white angel wing on it. "So what are we going to do about whatever is hidden underneath the trap door back at Hogwarts?" Andrei asked, "We'll take care of it after we're back from break," Midori answered as everyone nodded.

Seeing the station in sight there was a slight panicking tone in whoever spoke in the overhead speaker, "Everyone please remain in your compartment as there is a Death Eater attack, so please remain calm and let the aurors do their jobs." Midori, hearing this looked into the hallway seeing that the people in the compartment across from her's are ducking under the windows, "Midori it looks like you're return caused a spark," Rika said looking out the window to see spell fire bombard the walls of the train. "So who's ready to start fight?" Midori asked as the shards formed two guns that were more modern than Andrei's old fashion revolvers, "You already know my answer," Rika grinned switching her weapon from mace to rocket launcher and turning to Andrei and Alecia Midori saw that they already had their weapons out. "Here try these bullets for a try," Midori said handing Andrei a case full of bullets," taking them the Russian/American started to load them, "And what do they do?" he asked, "While they let the target live they seal the magic," Midori explained, "So we're not actually killing them we're just sealing up their magic?" Andrei asked receiving a nod.

Stepping out of their compartments they walked over to the door, "Hey stop right there," they heard from behind them, "Don't worry we can take care of ourselves," Andrei said as he opened the door. Seeing the door open the Death Eaters were going to unleash the killing curse but instead of the enemy being cut down they were dropping like flies, "Alecia Rika get in close," Midori ordered, "Andrei and I will cover you." Nodding the mentioned girls moved in smashing or slicing, and soon the still surviving Death Eaters started to figure out that the four aren't like other wizard and witches in Britain but it was too late as they were quickly taken out.

"Alright why did you four not stay on the train," and elder witch said as the aurors started to arrest the Death Eaters. "Well we weren't going to sit around and wait for the Death Munchers to board the train so we joined the fight," Andrei said sheathing his guns, "Rika and I are from Beacon in Japan where we're taught to fight without weapons," Midori explained. "Fine but my next question is why they're magic isn't responding to them?" the elder witch asked, "The bullets me and Andrei hit them will seals their magic until the one who designed them releases the seal, but since they tried to attack the train I won't be unsealing their magic," Midori explained.

"You think I can use those?" the elder witch asked, "You have to talk to my headmaster about that," the anime witch answered. "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear," Ozpin said entering the scene with his mug in hand, "Alright what did Glynda do when she found out about the females in our group in a lesbian orgy?" Rika asked, "She ordered every single girl there to clean the room and gave them each years' worth of detentions," Ozpin answered, "So why the question?" he asked. "Dumbledore tried to impersonate you into having me stay in Hogwarts," Midori explained shocking the adults.

"I'll bring this up with the ICW latter but let's go," Ozpin said, "But before we go I need to make a stop to the bank here in Britain," Midori voiced. "What for?" Ozpin asked, "Someone on the train said that he and I are supposed to be in a Marriage contract so I want to stop by the bank and try and figure this out," Midori explained.

"Then let's head out," Ozpin said after some thought, "See you later Andrei Alecia," Rika waved as they left.

Entering the bank they stepped up to a goblin teller, "What do you need?" he asked, "I'm Rosanna Potter and I'm here to talk about the House of Potter," Midori said making the goblin to look up. "I'm going to need proof," the goblin said sliding a parchment over to her, "Surge your magic," he instructed making Midori do just that.

"Seeing as you really are Rosanna please follow Griphook to the Potter account manager," he said pointing to the goblin walking up to them, "May your river run gold," Midori told the goblin shocking him a bit. Walking toe jeweled hallways to the office, "Did I miss an appointment?" the goblin in the room asked seeing the group, "No Rosanna Potter has arrived," Griphook answered bowing before he left.

"Nice to finally see you," Silverblade told her, "I need to know if I'm in an arrange marriage," Midori said getting to the point, "I'll need her birth certificate," Silverblade said as Ozpin handed over. "Alright by the looks of it there was a contract but with your change of blood the contract's been voided," Silverblade said looking at it, "Is there anything else you need?" he asked. "No that's all Silverblade," Midori answered, "We'll take our leave now," she said as they bowed to the goblin.

 **I'm going to end it here hope you all liked it and see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is my next chapter on Songstress Mage so with nothing to talk about let's rock and roll.**

"It's so good to be back," Midori said as she and Rika stepped back onto Japanese soil, "I know how you feel," Rika said and as they exited the teleport station they were tackled, "Rika Midori we missed you," a brown haired girl yelled. "Yeah well we missed everyone here as well," Midori said as a familiar blonde haired female with glasses appeared, "Sorry about that Keiko was excited that you both would be coming back for the holiday," Glynda told them, "No need to worry I needed some time away from that place," Midori waved. "Now common you both need to talk to Ozpin about Hogwarts," the vice principal said dragging the three along.

Entering the office the pair wondered why the lights were off until, "SURPRISE," jumping at the sudden noise the pair had their weapons at the ready. "Well at least you're always ready for a fight," Asuna said, "Well you were the ones that yelled," Rika countered as the Yukionna stepped towards Midori, "How have you been?" the silver haired girl asked, "Anyone picking on you?"

"No, no one has," she whispered pulling Midori into a hug, "Miss you too my Yuki no Tenshi but I really think I should go talk to my parents," the silver haired girl told the ice woman. "Nice for you to finally meet me," Chris joked hugging her daughter, "Nice to see you again kaa-san," the blood adopted female said before hugging her aunts and uncle. "So Midori Rika I need a report of your time in Hogwarts," Ozpin said switching from hind old man to battle harden warrior, "There's no unity among the houses, the Slytherin's are full of pure blood kids that look down on so called traitors and those not of magic in their ancestry," Rika began, "The Gryffindor's are like the jocks of the school always picking on the snakes and vis versa." Midori took over, "Ravenclaw is the book worms that horde the knowledge to themselves and mock those that aren't as smart as them and the Hufflepuff are the so called left overs and nobodies but that changed when I was sorted into the house then revealed I was their Girl-Who-Lived." Then the pair went into a deeper clarification, "They're all separated by the point system: gaining points to your house if you get a question correct or do something a professor likes and gets points taken away if you break the rules. And the house who gets the most points gets to wins the house cut which to me is pretty stupid since all it does is gives you bragging rights in school and nothing else," Midori added.

"The classes are alright but history is taught by a ghost of all things that only drones on about the goblin wars," Rika said, "Anything wrong with the other classes?" Glynda asked. "No they're alright but the potion's professor is a bit too up tight taking away points from those who aren't Slytherin but is lenient with those who are interested in the art," Rika said, "Is that all?" Ozpin asked. "We'll tell you more after we get our electives in the third year," Rika answered, "Alright all of you dismiss. I need to bring up charges of Dumbledore impersonating me to the ICW," he said, "Why would he do that?" Chris asked, "Isn't it obvious," Genjuro said crossing his arms, "They want Midori to stay in Britain anyway they can," he explained.

"Do you think they'll use loyalty potions on here?" Keiko asked and soon after the room started to get cold to the point they could see their breaths, and turning to the culprit they saw Mizore with ice forming claws around her hands. "Don't worry Mizore I'm not going anywhere," Midori whispered not bothered with how cold the Yukionna's skin is causing a calming effect.

Returning home Midori led Mizore to her room and stayed in there for some time. "I was wondering when you two would leave," Chris said seeing some snowflakes in her daughter's hair, "It's better than her bringing a snow storm so close to Christmas," Midori countered, "But it's Christmas so it wouldn't be out of place," Chris pointed out as Mizore entered the room, "Here you go Mizore," Chris said handing her a cold drink, "Thank you, Chris," the Yukionna smiled taking the drink. "Please with how much time you spend with my daughter I wouldn't be surprised if you call me mom," Chris joked receiving blushes from the pair.

 **Location: ICW**

"Alright Dumbledore," an American wizard began, "Why did you impersonate Ozpin?" he asked.

"I did it so our treasure can stay in Britain," he answered before widening his eyes at his answer, "So you made the exchange program to find a girl and force her to stay in Britain," an Italian witch said. "That is what my associates and I figured out," Ozpin said, "But I want to know why you didn't know about the soul parasite that was in her scar," he added. "What do you mean?" a French wizard asked.

"It seems that when Midori, as she wishes to be called by, reflected the killing curse it seems that a piece of his soul was sucked into her soul and if left unchecked would have been dangerous," Ozpin explained, "Thankfully we in Japan were able to remove it without it killing Midori," he added glancing at Dumbledore who's eyes widened, " _Got you_ ," the silver haired man thought knowing that it was something the old fool would have never revealed.

"Tell me Ozpin," a Ukraine witch asked, 'What Midori like when you first encountered the young female?"

"Where do I begin," the man in question arose, "Talking to her mother, who later would be her blood adopted mother, meeting Midori for the first time she was wearing boy's clothes much bigger than her and you were able to almost see her bones. Asking further the young child answered that she was a slave to the family making her cook, clean, and other tasks a young child should not do, and when asked if she does it wrong or incomplete she would say that 'I would get beatings, no food, or even both," here Ozpin showed the pictures of the scares and how malnourished she was causing some of them to gasp. "When I actually met her face to face she said that at the time was able to copy clothing from her favorite shows and even proved to be able to even copy the magic in the magic based shows as well," here most of there were impressed watched the videos.

"What about her grades in Beacon?" another wizard asked, "Her grades while in Beacon Academy were up in the top 5 of our best," Ozpin answered showing her grades. "And what's this about beatings?" a witch asked, "You see she doesn't favor differentiation in Beacon usually beating on the students," Ozpin said ending with a chuckle, "She doesn't care if you are rich or not, pick on a yokai or anything not human you'll expect a beating, truthfully most of her friends are yokai."

"And if Japan were to go to war with Britain what would her response be?" the American wizard baking Dumbledore and his companions nervous. "I asked her the same question and her response was this, 'While I love my parents for bringing me into this world my place will always be in Japan, so all I have to ask is where I should lay the smack down on'," Ozpin answered glancing at Dumbledore.

 **Location: Midori**

"Finally we're done with our Winter break work," Midori said stretching after a long day of homework. "Well that's only one class Mid-chan," Mizore told her, "Well we have an entire break to do them," the silver haired green eyed girl said.

It was here when Glynda called in, " _Midori we have four intruders that entered through magical means. We need you and the others to find them and bring them to the station_ ," the blonde hair Vice principal ordered. "Let me guess they're British," Midori said, " _Hai_ ," Glynda answered, "Call the group while I call Rika to track their magic," Midori said calling Rika, " _What's up_?" Rika asked, "British people are on Japanese soil and I need you to track them then meat there," Midori instructed, "On it," Rika replied typing on her computer, " _Ok from what I can tell they're in the Yoyogi Park_ ," Rika answered. "Good so head there," Midori said before turning to Mizore, "Tell the others that they're Yoyogi Park," Midori informed the Yukionna.

"There they are," Lala said staring at the four, "Any idea who they are?" Yami asked turning her hair into weapons. "The black hair man is Sirius Black my godfather who chose revenge over his own goddaughter," Midori began, "Brown hair is Remus Lupin my god uncle and a werewolf, the girl with the pink hair is Tonks a final year student at Hogwarts, and the final person is one I only know from Ozpin Alastor 'Made-Eye' Moody," she finished. "They're heading to the more secluded parts of the park," Kazuto announced, "Good now let's go and surround them," Midori ordered as she and the others started to move. "Isn't this a little over kill considering that there is a lot of us and only four of them," Asuna asked, "Nope," Midori replied.

"Alright bub come quietly or there's going to be trouble," Midori answered, "Rosanna there you are," Sirius smiled but then frowned at the people around her, "And who are they?" he asked. "Friends," Midori answered as Mizore stood next to the silver haired girl with ice forming claws around her hands, "Here's the deal," Midori began signaling the gun users to fire a warning shot, "Surrender now and you won't be humiliated by a group half your age," Made Eye laughed a bit cocky, "And what are you going to do if we don't?" he asked. Then each one of them went jaw wide when they suddenly felt blades on their necks and their wands tossed in the air watching as they blew into pieces.

"I would suggest you surrender now," the silver haired girl stated and with them out numbered and out of wands, they found Moody's back up wand, the British natives surrendered.

A couple days Midori spending time with her friends it was finally time for the Winter Festival. "Man I can't wait," Midori said wearing a silver kimono with a crystal design on it, "Just remember to not spend all of your money on games," Chris reminded, "I know I will get hungry," Midori said putting her footwear.

"Hey gang you ready for some fun?" she asked meeting up with the others before seeing a few of them missing, "Where're the others?" she questioned. "Off doing their own thing," Lala answered, "I know I saw Asuna and Kazuto on a date," Rika said, "Hey everyone," Agil voiced, "Agil I see you brought the misses and the rascal with you," Rika said glaring lightly at the child. "Please after all this time you won't forgive him for throwing up on you," Racheal Mills said picking him up, "Hello there Austin," Midori said playing with him a bit. "How's that school of yours?" Agil asked, "Do you want me to swear with Austin present?" Midori said raising an eyebrow, "That bad huh," Agil said.

"Enough about that why don't you and Mizore have a date together," Rika said pushing the silver haired girl towards the ice woman, "Go have fun," Yami said with a smile. "If you say so," Midori said, "Then common Mizore," she said dragging the girl by the hand and later on Chris sees her daughter with the ice woman, "What's wrong?" Tsubasa asked, "Just saw Midori and Mizore having a date," the older silver haired woman answered, "So?" the blue haired woman asked confused, "Just wondering how long it would take before my daughter drags Mizore to her room," Chris said, "Really is that the only thing you can think?" Tsubasa asked. "Since coming back my daughter and Mizore were attached to the hit," Chris explained, "Yes I and the others have also taken notice as well," Tsubasa said.

A couple hours later Chris returned home she saw two pairs of footwear next to the door then checking the doorknob to her daughter's room to feel it was ice cold, "Wonder when they came home?" Chris thought returning to her room.

 **Ending the chapter here so I can work on Mewtwo strikes back followed by Prehistoric Magic followed by anything I have on my mind.  
**


End file.
